Love of Enemy
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku... Sakura and Naruto were ordered to infiltrate the rebel group led by the infamous cold blooded killer... can she play her part well... THERE WILL BE LEMON IN THE FURTHER CHAPTERS
1. Prologue: Descent to the Unknown

**Love of the Enemy**

_A/N: I haven't tried a Gaara-Sakura-Sasuke love triangle before or rather… I never tried any love triangle before so I kind of took it as a challenge. Read and review onegai…_

**Prologue: Descent to the Unknown**

Two figures watched from a distance as an injured man with flaming red hair fought against three armed guards. "There he is… Sabaku no Gaara," the blond said as he carefully watched each and every fighting stance the red head performed. "Not bad," he added as he saw him render two of the guards unconscious.

"He has not proven anything yet," his female companion stated as her forest green eyes wandered to the distant north where six guards appeared. Her eyes narrowed as she saw how desperately the red head fought.

"Shall we enter the scene now?" her whiskered companion got up from his seat and dusted off his pants. Without a word, his companion led way.

The chakra ropes that bound his hands were unbreakable. No matter how hard he tried using brute force or even a hint of his chakra, the rope seems to only absorb what has he has been giving.

Good thing, taijutsu was one of the abilities he excelled at. The government had been too careless. Leaving him with only three guards, this was Sabaku no Gaara with chakra or not… he was still the death reaper of the desert.

The whip lashes on his bare back and the deep gash on his arm was taking a toll in his stamina. Though his mind was in a proper state, his vision was growing blurry and his strikes were becoming weaker.

His mind barely registered the presence of two other fighters. With their help, they were finally out of the desert and into the nearby oasis. In his half-conscious state, he made out figures with two men one having golden unruly hair and one having long black hair.

As he felt his strength rejuvenated, he forced his eyes to open. Finding his wounds treated, his jade eyes wandered to the two men looking at him from the other side of the bon fire. "I see you're finally up," an enthusiastic blond greeted him. "Why did you help me?" was his arrogant was of saying thank you.

The man with long black hair took off his mask and said "We have a common enemy, Sabaku no Gaara," he can't take his eyes off the person's face. It was too beautiful enough to be a girl's but the strong masculine voice was proof enough of his gender.

"You know me?" there was a hint of agitation in his voice. Presumably, he was agitated because they knew him and he knew nothing of them. "Leader of the Red Sand rebel army, Sabaku no Gaara," the man continued as he poked the fire. "We're rebels as well… but we're the only survivors of our troop, the tainted kunai. I'm Naruto and he's…" the blond looked at his companion. "Saeki…" he bowed slightly at the red head.

Gaara returned the gesture with respect knowing the reputation of their army well. The tainted kunai is one of the well-known rebel groups in the country. Their tactics and military power was more than superior but someone from their group betrayed them and led them all into a death trap.

"Well, I see you're already fine so we'll be taking our leave then," Saeki stood abruptly. "We are?" his blond companion asked innocently. As the blond was about to stand up, "Wait… it would be better if you guys just join our group," the red head offered as he tried to stand up as well.

Saeki turned to the injured red head then made a slight bow. With that, the two became a part of the Red Sand.

The blonde's blue eyes watched the actions of his companion carefully as he accepted Gaara's offer. His forest green eyes reflected her strong determination in achieving her goal.

_Flashback…_

"Sakura… you are to infiltrate the Red Sand," a general with spiked raven-black hair ordered the kneeling kunoichi. "Today, their leader Sabaku no Gaara will be escorted by three guards to his prison but of course he will try to escape. You and Naruto will be there to help him. By that, he will probably make you a part of his group. If he's is in doubt tell him what clan you're from and you'll gain his respect immediately." The kunoichi with long pink hair kept her head bowed and her eyes on the floor as she listened to the rest of the plan.

Haruno, Sakura was by far the greatest spy the government had ever created. Her femininity and her beauty would always give her the access she needed to accomplish her missions.

As the officials left the room, Sakura knelt there waiting for the general to leave but instead he closed the door and knelt in front of her. "Sakura…" his authoritative voce turned to that of the person she knew all too well. Lifting her gaze, she saw the general's worried expression.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do. They all think you are more than capable of this mission," the general's onyx eyes looked away as he clenched his fist in agitation. "I'll be alright Sasuke-sama," she smiled at her general. "Come back… come back to me okay?" he pulled her in for am embrace. "Hai…" she muttered as she felt his warmth.

_End of Flashback…_

There they were… following Sabaku no Gaara to the lair of the Red Sand Army.

_A/N: Minna-san Merry Christmas desu!!! I was thinking of probably making a few lemon chapters to make it interesting but well it's all up to you guys so read and review onegai…_


	2. Chapter 1: Desert Reaper's Trust

**Chapter 1: Desert Reaper's Trust **

_A/N: Minna-san, gomenasai I'm late but I have my excuse slip on my profile. On with the show… read and review onegaii…_

"Here let me help you with that," the man with long black hair pertained to the chakra ropes that were biting into his skin. "I've already tried to break it," the red haired vigilante said as he offered his bound hands. The blond whiskered shinobi grinned widely upon hearing Gaara's statement and said proudly "You don't know Saeki,"

She positioned her forefinger and middle finger above the ropes. In an instant, it was covered in her chakra then, she quickly lashed the ropes with a flick of her wrist. Gaara blinked repeatedly in astonishment. Chakra ropes cannot easily be cut with chakra. One must have absolute control of his chakra to be able to perform a feat like that. _Truly, he is of the Tainted Kunai… _

A smirk graced his handsome feature as he nod gratitude. Saeki merely returned his silent gesture. As Gaara tried to get up, his wounds re-opened and his vision grew blurry so he almost fell but Naruto was there to assist him. "Oi, you can't possibly think of traveling when you have those kinds of wounds," he pertained to the visible whip lashes on his back and the deep gash in his arm. In an act of stubbornness, the red head still struggled to stand but was too weak to even remain standing for five seconds.

_With his injuries, they still persisted with the plan. Politicians are merciless. _Sakura disguised as a man shook his head as she or rather he witnessed how the feared killer of the desert struggle. "Take your shirt off…" he said in a cold tone. Both Gaara and Naruto looked at him with confusion in their expressions.

Saeki sat behind Gaara and waited for him to undress. Reluctantly, he did as he was told. Taking in a deep breath, he made few hand seals then seconds after his hands were covered in green chakra.

He felt the pain slowly vanishing as Saeki placed his hands on his wounds. _This is a healing jutsu, not all can learn this. They say that it's an in-born talent. _Watching his wounds close, he took notice on how the healer's breath was becoming shorter and harder as sweat broke through his skin.

"You're strength will return in no time, the same goes with your chakra. For now, this will do," the healer finished his work while Gaara got dressed. "Arigato," he heard him mutter. Right then and there, Saeki knew their mission was already succeeding.

The three took the advantage of nightfall to walk in the desert grounds. "Better freezing cold than scorching hot," Naruto quoted as they started their journey. His emerald eyes wandered to the man with long black hair that was walking behind them. "Healing jutsu requires a lot of chakra," the blond beside him spoke as he kept walking.

A dark valley stood before them. His forest greens eyes slowly scanned the area. "Wait!" Saeki ordered as Naruto and Gaara was about to step into the darkness. Seconds after, arrows rained out of nowhere, targeting Saeki and Naruto.

With trained speed and agility, the two dodged each and every arrow with the help of their katanas. Battle cries resounded throughout the valley as hundreds of shinobis appeared from the darkness. Saeki's grip on his swords tightened as Naruto prepared to open his scrolls.

"STAND DOWN!!!" an authoritative voice silenced each and every man in the valley. "It's Gaara-sama!!!" the soldiers in front recognized their battered leader. Somehow, the two behind him sighed in relief.

"GAARA!!!" two voices exclaimed as they made their way to him. A blond woman and a man with short brown hair tapped the red head's shoulder in welcome. "We heard that you were about to transferred so we planned a surprise attack but it turns out you're the one to surprise us. How did you escape?" His sister immediately asked.

"The members of the Tainted Kunai helped me…" Gaara turned to look at the two behind him. Saeki sheathed his two swords as the blond hid his scrolls and simultaneously bowed politely. Temari and Kankuro eyed them from head to toe and looked at each other.

"Let's leave introductions for later. For now, we must celebrate!!! Our brother's back!!!" the man with unusual face paint proclaimed. The entire army shouted in agreement making their voices echo throughout the valley.

Food, women and wine welcomed their arrival. "Sakura… they sure have enough ninjas to battle the government. Plus the location of their hide out is nothing less than perfect." The blond beside her said discreetly. Saeki casually surveyed the area as he kept on drinking. Their wine is finer but it also packs a stronger punch. Only a few cups and her vision already grew blurry. "Sakura, better keep away from the wine. You might blow our cover even before we start," Naruto took the goblet of wine from her hands.

"Who are those people?" Sakura and Naruto pretended to eat as they listened to their conversation. "Apparently, they were the ones who helped our Kazekage escape," the other replied. "I heard they're from the Tainted Kunai clan…" "Tainted Kunai…huh! After the war, they became the government's dogs. What guarantee does the Kazekage have to trust," The two clenched their hidden fists in agitation but remained a cool façade as if nothing happened.

"They saved my life and I can tell you that they are better with any weapon compared to your skills… generals," a strong voice interrupted the soldiers' conversation. "Kazekage-sama!" they stood straight in acknowledgement as the red haired man followed by his two siblings arrived.

"But what they say is true Gaara," the blond woman stated as if the people in question were not present. "Well, the fact that they saved Gaara is one but their skills are also questionable…" the man with weird face paint held his chin in thought.

"Shall we test their skills then?" one general named Baki suggested. "I agree," Saeki replied rudely as he stood from his seat as did Naruto. "What test are we talking about?" the whiskered blond inquired as he approached them.

"Let's see how good you are with the kunai…" Baki pointed at their training area. "Blind spot…" Saeki muttered as he saw an apple behind a very large rock. The generals started showing off their skills. Naruto merely snorted as he saw how each of them barely managed to hit the apple. When it was his turn, he dashed forward, jumped high then struck several other targets together with the apple. The soldiers were so surprised with his skills that they cheered.

Stepping forward, the crowd turned silent as the man with long hair withdrew his weapons. He was surprised however, when Gaara walked into the target zone and stood in between two targets. One inches from his leg and the other centimeters away from his left ear. Even Kankuro and Temari were stunned to see their brother show his trust so openly.

Her grip tightened as their eyes met for a moment. His forest green eyes looked straight forward… her vision swayed due to the effects of the wine but nevertheless he still planned on continuing. Dashing forward, he jumped high then released his kunais as he was about to land head first.

Thud! Thud! Thud! The kunais flawlessly hit their targets as the thrower landed gracefully on the ground. The soldiers shouted in surprise and acknowledgement of the man's skill.

The celebration continued. Saeki approached the Kazekage as he was about to return to the table. "Arigato," he said in a low tone. His jade eyes widened as he saw crimson blood on his ear. Feeling his eyes, Gaara held his ear to hide it. "Gomen…" Saeki bowed in apology. "Don't mind it… it's just a scratch," then the Kazekage walked away.

_A/N: How about it? Read and review onegaii…_


	3. Chapter 2: Unknown Truth

**Chapter 2: Unknown Truth**

_A/N: Minna-san… gomen I'm late again… read and review onegai…_

Sakura watched the sand master's back as he made his way back to the table. "He's not that bad eh, Saeki?" her blond companion cocked his head at the rebel leader. "Yeah," again her vision swayed but this time it was accompanied by an intolerable headache. _Great, first day on the mission and I get a hang-over… I'm beginning to think that my shishou's habits are rubbing on me. _With great display of determination and self-control, she made her way to her assigned quarters without stumbling or beating the hell out of anyone.

Her entire body felt so heavy, her world was spinning as her legs felt like jelly and her stomach was doing summersaults. Crashing on her bed, Sakura stared at her dirty white ceiling as she remembered how the red headed sand master quietly walked over to her target… silently volunteering to be a target himself. "What the hell is he thinking?" she was finally free to use her usual voice. "Sabaku no Gaara… what the hell were you thinking?" her eyelids finally gave way as the celebration outside still persisted.

_ Branches and bushes cut her skin and pricked her limbs as she tried to run away. Her breathes were short and labored as her small legs continued to run forward. The horsemen behind her were gaining on her. Their confident smirks, maniacal laughter mixed with the horses' loud stomps and the metals' clanging followed her as she struggled to get up each and every time she stumbled and skinned her knees and elbows. _

_Her end was coming. Just like her parents who died right before her eyes. Beaten, speared and even raped… she knew that would be her fate this night but still… she ran to a direction that leads to no where. _

_"Where will I go?" the little girl of only five asked herself as she landed on a rocky stream, making her tattered clothes wet. With an empty determination to live, she stood up not minding the blood trickling from her forehead, knees and elbows, then jumped to the other side of the stream. _

_They were inches away from her. She could feel the tips of their spears trying to slash her back while she tried to evade their strikes. Tripping over a sharp rock, she landed on an open road making an incoming carriage hastily halt. _

_"Owari da… (This is the end)" she heard the horses surround her as a glint of their blades blinded her for a moment. The little girl was prepared… for the pain… for death… for the end. Her eyes snapped open as she looked at each of the spear that was supposed to impale her. "What are you doing?" a little boy jumped out of the carriage and glared at the soldiers. His eyes that were onyx a while ago turned crimson as he approached her. _

_"Sasuke-sama, she's from the Tainted Kunai… she must die," the soldier held his weapon against the little girl's throat. Then, she didn't know what happened next. All she knew was that a second ago the soldier was sitting on his horse then he next he was lying on his back with blood encircling him. "I'll take her," a stern order from such a small boy. With much reluctance, the soldiers left. _

_"What's your name?" the boy about his age offered his hand as his eyes turned back to being black. As she looked up at the boy, her vision grew blurry as tears cascaded from her eyes. Wiping them immediately with the back of her dirty and wounded hands, she took the boy's hand. "Sakura… Haruno, Sakura," she tried to smile. "I'm Sasuke… Uchiha, Sasuke… from know on… your life… is mine," he then returned her smile. _

Sunlight blinded her as she snapped her eyes open. _Its that dream again…_Sakura placed her arm over her forehead to block the sun as she again stared at the ceiling. _From that day forward… _she served her general… but still the blood on her hands that day still stained her vision and the pleading voices of her parents still haunted her dreams. Sakura owed him her life… that's why… she'll do anything for him, even if it kills her.

The sound of the training bell outside woke her from her trance. Sitting up abruptly, made the blood rush to her head, making her headache more… unmanageable. Finally after her headache dissipated with the help of her own jutsu, she got out of her room and looked at the trainees simultaneously practicing with swords, arrows and kunais. "Their numbers are growing dangerous," a voice behind her muttered. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"We need to move as soon as possible," the blond cast a glance at his companion. "Wait… I need a little time to clarify certain things…" Sakura as Saeki turned to Naruto with a determined look in his emerald eyes. "What things?" his eyebrows furrowed as he inquired.

Without answering, Saeki made his way to the General's abode. The guards crossed their spears to block her path. "I need to see your leader," he grabbed one of their weapons trying to make then open the path for her.

"What do you want?" a strong masculine voice came from behind. Turning around, Saeki saw who he was looking for together wit his siblings. Their eyes met for he briefest moment until "Just because we accepted you here doesn't mean you can do whatever you please," the man beside the sand master said as his eyes narrowed and his body grew tense.

"I want to know your objective," the man with long black hair approached the three as his blond companion followed his lead. "Why you ungrateful-," the blond lady beside Gaara gripped her battle fan. With a signal from his hand, Temari relaxed then glared at Saeki. "Our objective is plain and simple… we want revenge and that is it… but if we're going to fight by your side. We have the right to know what we are risking our life for," he showed his seriousness through his emerald eyes that didn't blink as it held the sand master's stare.

"We just want to take back what's ours," Gaara showed them inside his house. The raised eyebrow and the confused look from his eyes showed his unspoken question. "The fire country… is slowly controlling the wind country," he sat on the head seat of the table. "How?" Naruto asked freely gaining glares from Kankuro and Temari. "The officials of the villages of the wind country were dying of unknown causes and then later replaced with someone not known to the villagers," he settled his elbows on the table and looked at the two members of the Tainted Kunai. "So you're suspecting that this new officials are from the fire country," Saeki blatantly put together.

"No… that is not what I suspect… that is what I know," his fists clenched as his jaw tightened. "How can you be so sure?" Saeki tested the man's patience. "We have spies in all of the villages of the wind country… they are certain that the officials are the dogs of the Fire country," solely his eyes looked straight at Saeki, who easily returned his gesture.

"I never heard _that_ part of the story before," Naruto muttered beneath his breath as they were in a good distance way from the rebels. "Neither did I, but if what he say is true… then I'm afraid our objective will have to change," his long black hair elegantly played with the string wind as he watched the training ground from above.

That same day, Gaara had asked them to go with him and his siblings as they checked on one of their bases in the sand village. On the way there, Naruto and Sakura as Saeki observed the women to be dressed in long shrouds that covered their entire body, only small holes in the eyes part to let them see where they're going. "What's up with the curtains?" the blond boy asked with a hint of laughter. "The _New _government ordered that all women should dress like that, and that they are not allowed to study, to vote, or to work," Temari said as she adjusted her turban to make her look like a man.

_What the hell is going on? I know nothing of about these orders. _Sakura mentally asked herself as they continued to travel east towards the said hideout. They stopped right in front of a rundown building. From the looks of it, it seemed to be a textile factory that closed due to financial in capabilities.

Darkness and silence greeted them as they entered the abandoned factory. Entering further into the darkness, Gaara and his siblings seemed to be relaxed while Naruto and Saeki grew tense. The air inside the area reeked of death. A glint of a blade made Saeki react. Instinctively, he threw his kunai at the source.

A man groaned in pain a the blade hit him squarely in his chest. Her emerald eyes widened upon seeing the man dressed in a soldier's uniform that belongs to the fire country. Seconds later, a battle cries erupted everywhere as platoons of soldiers appeared from the darkness.

_What the hell! _Sand burst from the ground, wind blew from all directions as puppets were summoned and weapons clashed. They barely managed to escape thanks to the sand master's small sand diversion.

"What the hell happened?!" Kankuro cursed as he unsummoned his puppets. "I don't know but it seems that everyone there is dead," Temari folded her giant fan and put it on her back. Gaara remained silent all throughout the journey back to their main base.

In a distant forest, a kunoichi with ocean blue eyes and long blond hair stood silently in front of a river. "Ino," a voice called to her from behind. "Sakura!" she ran to the lady with long braided black hair. After explaining their situation, "I never heard of the officials in the wind country nor was I informed about the assault," her temper was growing short. She never liked being the last to know.

"I'm afraid the situation grows more complicated," Ino handed her a letter with Sasuke's handwriting. "Our division is overpowered by another… they plan on annihilating the red sand no matter what. They know nothing about out plan but you can't be informed about the moves they will make. We as well are clueless about what they're planning," the kunoichi bit her lip in irritation. "They can't kill them…" Sakura muttered as she stared at her reflection on the clear water. "What?" her friend looked at her intently.

"I will find the truth about this war… until then I will not allow anyone to lay a finger on him," with that, Sakura walked away leaving a very confused Ino.

Safely hidden in her room, Saeki read the letter from his general. It was formal and professional. His general explained their current situation and how powerless they are to stop it but the last line of the letter surprised her. It says…

_Take care of yourself, Sakura_

That simple sentence alone made her smile despite the current situation. _Sasuke-sama… I return… I promise you that. _Lighting a candle, he let the tip of the letter touch the fire, burning it to ashes. He can't let anyone know about it, though he wanted to keep the letter so much… he needs to do what has to be done... those were her orders.

_A/N: read and review onegaii…_


	4. Chapter 3: Underneath the Underneath

**Chapter 3: Underneath the Underneath**

_A/N: Yes, Yes I know I'm late… again I'm sorry guys. But hey I'm officially back!!! I just had a BIG problem to take care of but its history. I'm gonna start updating my stories now so hang on to something… read and review guys… (I missed saying that…)_

Running his fingers through his long waist length hair, a shinobi sat on a distant rock as he watched the training commence in the clearing. "What's up?" a whiskered boy about twenty appeared behind him. Strangely, the shinobi was not surprised, he didn't even bother to turn his head or even move his eyes. "Things got screwed up," a feminine voice came from the shinobi. "Sasuke-sama is not longer in control of the situation… the higher government moved in. From this point onward, we'll be walking in complete darkness," the kunoichi looked at the blond's nervous expression.

"What are you saying Sakura?" Naruto managed to ask. Its been three months since they were taken in my the Red Sand. Every move they did and every word the Red sand made… they reported secretly. Twice in each week, an ally from General Uchiha's house would meet with either Sakura or Naruto to report what are the next plans of the government. For the time being, they had made an excellent job in preventing a clash between the government and the rebels but they know this peace is not permanent.

"I know you already understand what I mean Naruto," she met his ocean blue eyes. "I think whatever it is you're planning to do… you better do it quick," Sakura's thin eyebrow rose in question. "The red sand army are preparing for an assault… I don't know when," the kunoichi stood up and glared at Naruto. "Don't look at me like that… I just found out," he said defensively as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Saeki," a deep, strong voice called from a far. Hearing someone call her pseudoname, Sakura turned around to see a certain red haired shinobi approaching them with two of his siblings at his tail. "Naruto," he acknowledged the other. "Gaara, what's wrong?" Naruto was the only one other than his siblings who had the nerve to call the death reaper of the desert, Sabaku no Gaara, only by his first name. on the other hand, Sakura disguised a mute shinobi bowed in respect which Gaara and his siblings returned.

"We saw your skills in the battlefield and I'm glad we have you as our ally not our enemy. Come with us to the town in the distant north, we'll be guarding an official that has supported us for sometime. Gaara believes that he's life is in danger," the man about a year or two older than the red haired shinobi explained as they head towards the camp.

Without hesitation, Saeki gestured his approval by a nod of his head while Naruto reluctantly did too. _If you are truly the man you say you are… I want to see it… with my own eyes. _For a split second, Gaara and Saeki's eyes met each not showing any weakness until the blond lady with four ponytails started something about the trip.

The village of the north was nothing like the village they visited before. Here, women can still wear whatever they want, speak whatever they like. As the red haired shinobi entered he city, everyone bowed and greeted him politely. Saeki and Naruto looked at each other before they too entered the village. Children running in the streets, streets full of people it is the exact opposite of the previous village.

They proceeded to the manor of the village leader. At once, they were recognized and given much attention. "Gaara-sama," a very old man with knee length beard yet bald head welcomed them. "Suzuki-san," the three siblings bowed respectfully while the two newbies blinked in cluelessness. "Naruto, Saeki… show your respect for the village leader," Kankuro said in a hushed tone. "EEHHH?! You mean this wrinkled old prune is the village leader you talked about so much?" the blond rudely pointed at Suzuki soon after he felt something really hard hit the top of his head and forced him to bow. It was later before he realized that that was Saeki's fist.

The old man laughed out loud as Naruto grumbled about not knowing while rubbing his sore bump. During the trip, Kankuro and Temari told them about how great the village leader is. He was the one who took them in when they were still young… fresh victims of war. The way of the shinobi, life on the streets, path of politics everything he taught it to them until finally Gaara took the first step to create a rebellion against the government. All in all, Naruto was so excited to meet such a man. Kankuro, Temari and Gaara have excellent fighting skills. Meeting their shishou would truly be an honor… that was what he taught… up until… he came face to face with a laughing old geezer.

Saeki smiled as she saw how Gaara's eyes were very different when he's looking at Susuki it was as if… he was looking at someone superior… someone like a father. "I assume you're all very tired," old man showed them inside. "Grandpa!" a little voice called from inside the house. On the doorstep of the main house was a little girl about five standing glaring at the man with long black hair.

"What is it Risa-chan?" Temari ask the little girl with a smile. "You're very pretty onee-chan," Risa was looking directly as Saeki. Mentally, Sakura stepped back and swallowed hard but on the outside she retained her cool. "Saeki? He's a boy, Risa," Kankuro tapped the little girl's head then went inside.

The ice breaking in the nearby river signifies the impeding death of winter. In every part of the house, you could hear the cracking of ice and the rushing of water. As Saeki stared at her barren ceiling, her eyes slowly gave way.

_"She's a woman!" one agitated voice erupted from the room. "Yes, but her skills surpass even those of the other captains," the other argued. "I don't care even if she kills a hundred men in battle… all I know is that women held no position higher than a maid's. We already desecrated that law when we made her into a shinobi now you want to push it further as to turning her into a captain?! That I cannot allow… train your men harder so that that woman won't get too cocky… she should know her place," with that the conversation ended. _

_As the frozen river began to crack, a pink haired woman wearing a kunoichi attire stared at the room where the conversation was held while the blood from her clenched fist mixed with snow covering the ground. _

Her dark eyes opened abruptly then she sat up quickly. Something doesn't feel right. Upon instinct, she retrieved her kunai under the pillow and head outside. The cold air bit her skin soon after she stepped outside. With each breath she took, Saeki let out a smoke like puff. Cautiously looking around, she heard a splash of water. Instantly, she ran to the nearby half-frozen river.

The river was already alive… it's current were already swift despite its half frozen state. Straining to see something else, Saeki's black orbs searched swiftly. A small hand waving made her jump in the freezing waters. The cold temperature was almost like fire in her skin. With every move she made, the worse it felt. Her muscles were slowly going numb and her breath was very hard to take but yet she swam to where she last saw the hand. Diving while fighting the strong current, she strained to open her eyes under the cold waters as she tried to find what she was looking for.

Extending her hands in front of her, she touched something resembling a cloth. Saeki grabbed it immediately and broke the surface. The child was very pale and was almost lifeless. As the current pushed them further away from the banks, Saeki hit the girl in the face to make her wake up. Indeed, the girl did wake up. "Risa, stay awake," her voice was shaking while she forced her numb body to swim towards the banks.

With the use of her chakra, she stepped out of the freezing river and was about to walk land when a hand appeared beneath her and pulled her down back into the water. Risa screamed as they sank. It was a struggle. Fighting under such conditions would be impossible even for her. She managed to bring Risa to the banks before she was again dragged into the water.

Each blow she gave was dodged while she received each and every attack her enemy gave. _Alright, no more playing! _Taking in a deep breath, she dived swiftly to the bottom, focused her entire chakra in her fist and smashed the river bottom, making the water temporarily explode in all direction. During that time, Saeki clearly saw her opponent. _That symbol! _ For a second her eyes reflected a symbol of a swirl then she reluctantly planted her kunai in her enemy's exposed throat.

She was too weak to swim back to land. The last thing she saw was a tendril of sand. "Onee-chan!" Saeki woke up hearing a familiar voice. The door slowly slid half open to let a little girl slip in. "Are you alright?" Risa's worried face made her smile. Upon sitting up, the blanket covering her body slipped. It was then that she realized that she was naked. Hastily, she grabbed the blanket and covered her body.

Thankfully, someone called Risa from the other room. _Did… they?... that means… that… they… already… _her thought was on slow-mo as her hands quickly found her change of clothes. Standing up her naked back against the door, she was about to dress when somebody opened her door. "Saeki…" a red haired shinobi stepped inside without an invitation to be welcomed her naked behind. Sakura stood there stunned… as his jade eyes reflected her body.

_A/N: Read and review please…_


	5. Chapter 4: A Question of Loyalty

Chapter 4: A Question of Loyalty

**Chapter 4: A Question of Loyalty**

_A/N: WAAAHHH!! I've been away for so long I almost forgot how to write bwahahaha XD this is the return of the come back. Give me time to adjust, okay? I'm still welcome, right? TT I miss your reviews… so make a good one for me. Read and review _(y)

Blood rushed into his head as a naked form reflected on his eyes. For mere seconds, his heart stopped, his breathing forgotten then with a slight noise. His entire body jumped as if electrified and immediately showed himself out of the room. The door slammed hard against its frame as the _desert reaper_ stood on the other side… catching his breath. _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! HE'S A MAN! _The red headed shinobi shouted mentally and soon after the image of Saeki's naked back flashed again making him swallow unconsciously. Literally shaking his head, he voiced out his apologies for intruding and stated that he will come back later then he immediately walked away from the accursed room.

Her head immediately went blank upon seeing the red haired shinobi at the door. It was only upon hearing the door slam that she got out of her daze. Her pupils dilated, her heart beat out of rhythm as her mouth let out a silent yell. _SHIT!! _Looking down at her bare body, Sakura was about to give up her pretense but then she heard Gaara's voice outside the room. _That's not supposed to be your tone when you just found out that I'm pretending to be a man. _Her eyebrow rose questionably then it hit her. _He… he still has no idea that I'm a girl?! _Lightly biting her lips, she suppressed a laugh as she resumed to dressing herself as a man.

"SHE SAID WHAT?!" a man with spike raven hair slammed his fist on his desk upon hearing his kunoichi's report. The blond kunoichi nervously repeated her report about her secret rendezvous with their spy. Quickly dismissing her, the Uchiha general sat back on his chair then heavily rested his elbows on his old table. _For Sakura to stand up to such matter…Sabaku no Gaara… what are you doing to her… _his onyx eyes gradually turned to crimson as Sasuke's hands griped his katana.

The wind blew gently as a shinobi stared at the half frozen river with his dark orbs. Images of his country's symbol pestering her mind. _That was our symbol…no doubt about it. _Crossing his arms, he leaned against a wooden post as he continued to watch the fragments of ice melt in a distance. His eyes slowly wandered to her side upon feeling an unthreatening presence.

"You have my eternal gratitude for saving my granddaughter," an old man stepped out of the shadows and to his side. Saeki bowed slightly indicating his silent welcome. The two watched the waters wash away the last evidence of winter. "If being a man helps you to realize your worth, I might as well keep your secret till I'm dead… but… if your disguise is for accomplishing another objective besides your own…I might as well feed you to the wolves," the old man said those lines without even looking at him. Without batting an eye, Saeki replied calmly "I do these things for myself, I assure you." Hearing his confident reply, Susuki went back inside the house.

_What is happening to me? If I was my usual self, I would've killed that old man without hesitation… _With a deep sigh, Saeki was about to go back in but then his black eyes meet his jade ones. Averting his eyes abruptly, Gaara asked "Any injuries?" while his subconscious replayed the naked scene a while ago. With a reassuring smirk, Saeki answered his question without uttering a word. That single act sent ripples of confusion into his sanity. _WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?! HE'S A GODDAMN MAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! _His heart involuntarily skipped, his breath hitched as he lost his voice. "Gaara?" his female sibling tapped his shoulder making him vaguely aware of his present predicament. Saeki raised his eyebrow in bewilderment of his superior's actions.

"The one who tried to kill Risa… wore our country's symbol," Saeki used her normal voice as she talked to her blond comrade. "What?!" the whiskered shinobi coughed out the sake that was in his throat a while ago. The only answer he got was complete silence. "Why would they want to kill a child for? I mean… Risa's just a kid," Naruto for once reasoned out logically. "She's not JUST a kid… she's the granddaughter of one of the most influential official in the wind country. If she is successfully assassinated… the wind country… will undoubtedly… declare war," Sakura's now emerald eyes dangerously glared at the night sky as her hands griped her crossed arms. "War…" the sake reflected the blond's painful expression.

_TADAIMA!! The blond ran to his village without second thought upon seeing it from a distance. His feet got tangled up as he smelled the scent of burned wood and… flesh. The charcoal gate greeted his arrival as he stood there on the entrance, dumbstruck. Although his legs were shaking, he walked around the ashes that he once called home. Three years ago, he left the village to train in the mountains but he never thought that this would happen. _

_Blinded with rage, he charged at the first official carriage he saw. A kunoichi jumped out of the carriage and battled with him. "We are not at fault," the pink haired kunoichi said as she looked down at her defeated enemy. "If you truly wish to find out who… you are free to join us," as she said those words a boy almost the same age as his alighted the carriage, looked at him then smirked. "What's with the smirk, you bastard?!" the whiskered blond shouted with the last ounce of his strength before losing his consciousness. _

The sake in their veins was taking effect. Their eyelids gradually losing their strength to remain open. In a matter of seconds, the loud blond was snoring on the floor mat with a bottle of half full sake on his hand. On the other hand, Sakura dressed up again as Saeki… as a safety precaution just in case _someone _enters her room again.

As Saeki was about to turn in, her shinobi senses kicked in. Somebody invited themselves in the manor. Sensing the same thing, Naruto silently got up and looked at his companion. With a nod, the two stealthily exited the room through the window. Saeki and Naruto decided to separate to cover more ground. Everything was dead quiet.

Not a sound was herd when the shinobi with long black hair re-entered the house. As he investigated the area, he felt a slight elevation of chakra in a distant room. But that wasn't the reason why he lost his composure and ran to the room, it was the _one _to whom the chakra belonged to. The chakra felt very familiar… as if he had met the person once.

Pulling the door open, Saeki rushed inside the room to discover Susuki together with his grand daughter nailed to the wall with streaks of their blood all over the room… and in the middle of the room stood a very silent red headed shinobi. His strong jade eyes clearly mirroring the image before him. Moments later, Naruto together with Kankuro and Temari ran to the scene. All of them knew that this was one of those moments that one shouldn't utter a word or even declare their presence to the desert reaper for they knew… a mere sound would kill them. The very earth beneath the manor shook while Gaara never even made a move.

Quietly, Saeki left the room unnoticed. _That chakra… It was a Hyuuga… WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY DO THIS?! _ His black eyes narrowed dangerously as he jumped rooftop to rooftop. Tonight is one of those nights she was scheduled to make a report. In a distant forest where the trees gave way for the clear night sky to be seen, a figure stood. Without bothering to hide her presence, Saeki dropped her disguise and approached the lone figure. "One of the Hyuuga's killed a wind country official and his grand daughter… and I want to know WHY," each word reeked with deadly significance as the pink haired kunoichi took each step towards him.

"You seem pretty enraged," her emerald eyes widened in surprise. The feeling of anger and confusion dissipated temporarily as she recognized to whom that voice belongs to. The clouds moved away from the moon, the moonlight slowly revealed a man with raven spiked hair and onyx orbs looking directly at her. "Sa…Sasuke-sama," Sakura stuttered then bowed in respect.

The wind grew cold as his black orbs met with her emerald ones. Nothing was heard aside from the sound made by the crickets in the forest and the rustling of leaves as wind grew stronger.

"A very important official was assassinated… BY ONE OF OUR COMRADES … I WANNA KNOW WHY," unconsciously her anger was eating her alive and she doesn't know why. All she knew is that seeing the red haired shinobi's silent sadness made her feel guilty. "We are as clueless as you are… I thought that was made clear to you by Ino." Sasuke replied as he looked at his female subordinate. "Sakura… you are not supposed to concern yourself with this matter, why are you…" he tried to touch her but the pink haired kunoichi brushed him away. "CAUSE I KNOW SOMETHING'S WRONG… AND I KNOW PARTLY… I'M TO BLAME," her eyes began to form tears she held back.

"Is _Sabaku no Gaara _so important?" Her general's eyes were beginning to turn into that deadly shade of blood. Without hesitation, she directly meet his glare and replied with a straight "Yes." In a blink of an eye, Sasuke's eyes turned into fatal crimson but still Sakura held her ground. The wind blew stronger making the trees sway and the grass dance.

Warm tears tricked from her eyes, as she was left alone in the woods facing her general's katana.

_A/N: Read and review… (y)_


	6. Chapter 5: Secret Surrender

Chapter 5: Your Word WAS my Law

**Chapter 5: Secret Surrender**

_Little Falcon:__ Guys, thank you for patiently waiting. I have the next chapter for you…hope you guys like it. Read and review as always…_

_Standard Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything. I could only dream of having it but the idea (plot) is all mine XD_

_Promotions:__ Please visit my profile to vote for my polls and also visit my homepage __littlefalcon04.__ or add me up on your YM account if you have one. __ I would love to talk to you guys once in a while XD_

"Is _Sabaku no Gaara _so important?" Her general's eyes were beginning to turn into that deadly shade of blood. Without hesitation, she directly met his glare and replied with a straight "Yes." In a blink of an eye, Sasuke's eyes turned into fatal crimson but still Sakura held her ground. The wind blew stronger making the trees sway and the grass dance.

His eyes burned with the image of his pink haired subordinate looking at him with her emerald eyes…looking at him with no hesitation. His steps became heavy with rage as he clenched his fists so tight that they bled. _Sabaku no Gaara… _Due to his wandering thoughts he arrived twice faster than usual on his manor. His servants bowed in respect as he stepped into the gates. Holding his head high while discreetly gritting his teeth, he entered his sanctuary. "Sasuke-sama… the governor is here to see you…" one of the maids informed him with her head bowed low and her eyes never meeting his.

His eyebrow rose as he temporarily forgot the incident earlier, _why is 'he' here? _The raven haired general proceeded immediately to the room where the governor was waiting. "Why are you here?" he asked as soon as he shut the doors behind him. The man wearing a dark cloak with red clouds embroidered upon it slowly faced the young general.

"IS that anyway to speak to your superior?" the man with the same crimson eyes as Sasuke's smirked at him. "I asked you a question, onii-chan (brother)," the young general's eyes kept its shade of blood while the governor's eyes turned back into the harmless dark orbs. "Where have you been _general_?" Itachi made sure that his little brother took note of his implications.

"None of your business," his reply was rude yet it seemed to have delighted the governor. A malicious smirk appeared on Itachi's face. One that irritated Sasuke enough for him to… "A government official of the Wind Country was assassinated by one of _OUR _assassins. I want to know why," the general stepped in front of the governor to show that he would not back down until he hears a proper answer.

"Since when were you so concerned with the Wind Country?" Itachi's smirk already gave the answer he needed. "By the way… how did you come to know that it was OUR assassin that killed that old man?" the governor turned his back at his brother who held his ground.

"Why…" the word came out of his mouth as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"By the way… where is that pink haired kunoichi who follows you everywhere?... is she the one who is spying for you?" Sasuke knew all too well that his brother had already figured out that he sent someone to go undercover for him. And the fact that he now knew that it was Sakura that he sent presents a whole different scenario.

"Don't you dare touch her…" Sasuke knew the punishment for sending someone to the enemy land without informing his superior… it was severe for him, who made the order but it was worse for Sakura… the one who obeyed without hesitation. "Did you know that…" what his brother said after made his eyes widen in surprise and almost made him run out of the room if not for Itachi holding him back. "She's on her own from here on…" the governor's eyes became crimson as he stared at his enraged brother.

Almost everyone in the village was surprised to hear that their leader and his granddaughter were killed by thieves. "You can't trust anyone these days…" "They even killed the little girl!" "I wonder who will be our leader now?" these were only a few of the rumors spreading around the town.

It was almost a week after the incident. "Suzuki and Risa were killed by thieves… that is what you're going to say and that's how it will look like…" the red haired shinobi ordered the ones who were at the house when the murder took place.

"BUT WHY?!" his older sister could no longer control her emotions even though she was also scared of Gaara's blank expression. "I don't have to explain myself… that is my order and it shall be done," with that Gaara walked out of the room, leaving everyone dead silent.

On one dark corner of the room, a girl with long pink hair and trembling emerald eyes sat hugging her knees as she stared at the resting katana on a distant corner. "Sasuke-sama… what am I doing?" Sakura hugged her knees tighter as her eyes never left the sword.

_Flashback_

The sound of metal sharply hitting another metal echoed on the training grounds as a pink haired shinobi sparred with her raven haired superior. Each strike was perfect yet it was always blocked by the other. With another powerful slash, Sakura crossed blades with General Uchiha. "No fair, your sword is better," she complained as she tried to catch her breath.

With a handsome smirk, Sasuke replied "It's not the sword that decides the outcome of a battle…" in a flash, Sakura's sword flew out of her hand and planted to the ground. "…it's the skill," he continued but was soon cut short when he felt a cold metal on his throat.

Sakura was right in front of him with her kunai pointed dangerously at his neck. "I couldn't agree more," with that, she withdrew her blade and grinned. "Someday Sakura… you'll wield this blade in my name… and when you do… that only means that it trust you enough to let my guard down and leave you to guard my back," the wind blew gently as Sakura bowed formally at her general.

_End of Flashback_

_His words were my law… Sasuke-sama… what am I doing? _Slowly, her trembling hands held the resting sword. The moonlight reflected on the sharp blade as Sakura unsheathed it.

The voice of the old official rang in her head… _"If being a man helps you to realize your worth, I might as well keep your secret till I'm dead… but… if your disguise is for accomplishing another objective besides your own…I might as well feed you to the wolves,"_ Then she head her own voice… stern… confident…strong…

"_I do these things for myself, I assure you."_

"For myself…" she echoed herself… as her eyes looked distantly at the open window. Snow started to descend from the outside as the moon grew brighter. _What am I here for?_

Unconsciously, her feet brought her to a nearby clearing. With her general's katana, she began to perform her sword dance underneath the falling snow. Her tears froze as her blade elegantly slashed through each nearby snowflake.

_Whoever murdered them wasn't aware that we were there. Up until now, they think they made a clean escape. Now, I have proven that the Fire country is this desperate. _

While lost in thought, the red headed sand master didn't realize that he was walking deeper into the forest until he saw someone on the clearing ahead. His mind went blank as he witnessed her dance.

Her long pink hair floated around her like a cape as her strong emerald eyes were fastened on the blade she was wielding. Her porcelain skin glowed under the moonlight as she turned gracefully with each swing. Her sword dance was exquisitely breathtaking. Each slash was perfect and beautiful. Her white kimono followed her movements smoothly flowing around her like a veil.

He cannot avert his jade eyes away from the angelic figure dancing on the snow. Her dance was overwhelming yet sad. The sand master was caught speechless with each moment. All his rage dissolved and all was left was an overpowering sadness and admiration.

Still in a trance, the sand master never realized his tears overflowing from his eyes… not until she brushed them away with her warm hands. Instead of jerking away from her touch, he unconsciously placed his hand over hers and right then and there… his tears stopped and hers began.

_A/N: Read and review please XD the lemon is at hand wahahaha XD_


	7. Chapter 6: Painful Choice

**Chapter 6: Painful Choice**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I bet you weren't expecting an update. XD Surprise!_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything. I could only dream of having it but the idea (plot) is all mine XD_

_This is wrong! _Her inner self proclaimed loudly as her eyes were completely captured by his jade ones. _But… it doesn't feel wrong. _She argued quietly as she drew her breath upon feeling his hand atop of hers. The incredible sadness in his eyes mirrored her own. But the warmth on his hand was undeniably overwhelming it made her forget about the freezing air in the forest or the unbearable pain of loss.

Her long tresses played with the cold breeze as her eyes held him captive, unable to move or even breathe. He did not dare to even blink… he was afraid she would disappear from his sight. Each detail of her face he etched into his mind and somehow… _I've seen this face before… _his thumb slowly caressed her soft cheeks to her pink lips.

_Oh god! _Her heart almost stopped beating as his thumb wandered to her lips which she unconsciously opened. Dragging in a ragged breathe, she forced herself to stay calm despite her now pounding heart.

In an act of pure instinct, she called his name "Gaara…"

His mind went blank upon hearing his name uttered by those lips. No questions or hesitation… he pulled her into his embrace and captured her lips with his. Like a wild fire, searing heat spread from her lips to his entire body and almost immediately he wanted to taste her more.

Her eyes snapped open as she pushed him away with what was left of her strength. At that moment, she felt guilty and she didn't exactly know why. The feel of his lips on hers still lingered as she looked at his bewildered expression.

"Gaara?" a voice from the other side of the forest called. It was his sister, Temari, who was probably looking for him since he left without a word. He only looked away for a second and like he anticipated. She vanished… just like a dream.

Her feet carried her through the woods as her heart was still beating like there's no tomorrow. With her general's katana clutched against her chest, her fingers unknowingly wandered to her lips. _What did I just do?_

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Gaara listened to his sister babble as they went back to the house while his mind tried to remember every single detail about that girl and how he called his name… _Why does she know who I am?_ There were tons of questions in his head but this one was the one that plagued him the most.

"Oi, Sakura-chan," her noisy blond companion waved his hand in front of her dazed face to get her attention. Snapping out of her trance, she caught his hand and almost bend it the other way around eliciting a very painful remark from him of course. "Ittai!"

"What is it Naruto?" her voice sounded a bit irritated but it soon wore off.

"How come you have _his _katana?" he pointed at the blade resting on the corner of her room as if listening quietly to her answer. Naruto was dumb in a few situations but he was not ignorant. Leaving the very symbol of loyalty in her hands, something big is happening that much he could understand.

Her eyes strayed off to where the sword is and recalled the fierce look in his crimson eyes as she voiced out Gaara's importance. It was as if she admitted her silent betrayal and what made the feeling worse was when she recalled what happened with her and Gaara in the forest earlier.

Her thoughts were cut short when her kunoichi instincts kicked in. They were not alone and from what she can tell, Naruto felt it as well. Their killing intent was so great the air itself seems to be heavier. The pregnant silence grew painful.

Shurikens darted out from every direction of the room with amazing speed. With their trained skill, Naruto and Sakura jumped out the windows and made contact with their attackers.

Their eyes widened in shock upon seeing the forehead protectors their enemy wore proudly. _Fire Country… _"What the hell?!" she heard Naruto swore loudly as he evaded another fatal attack.

_Their target… is us. _Her onyx eyes narrowed dangerously as she made her battle stance- with her kunai defensively in front of her while her general's sword sheathed on her back. _What the hell is happening?_

This shinobi squad moved with coordinated speed making it difficult for the two to even defend themselves. Their silent reluctance to hurt their fellow Fire country shinobi was slowly killing them. "Naruto… stop being so kind," Sakura said with her ragged breath as she held her bleeding arm.

"Look who's talking? You could've taken them down anytime with your skill," the blond staggered to stand despite the blood trickling from his head. "Time to get serious," his hand shook as he retrieved the scroll on his back. At that moment, Sakura knew the reason why his hand was shaking. It wasn't because of the pain or reluctance… it was because of fear. He was afraid of what his actions will echo when all this is over.

Sakura knew this... because she felt it too… a hundred times over. Suddenly, it was as if the weight of the blade on her back became too heavy for her to carry. Biting her lower lip roughly in annoyance, her blood tainted the pure white snow beneath her feet. Her stance changed from defensive to offensive.

"If that's the way they want to play," her long black hair swayed with the quiet breeze. A painful intake of air before the deep plunge. In a moment, the battle was over.

Their comrades arrived to find, Naruto grimly looking down at their enemy's corpses. Her dead black eyes mirrored the bloody forehead protector at her feet. _What have we done?_

"Naruto and Saeki have been attacked by the Fire country's assassins but they _resolved _the problem quickly. As expected of the Tainted Kunai," a scout reported to the three sand siblings that were on the other side of the camp.

"Nani?!" Kankuro exclaimed as he asked for further details from the shinobi.

"… Naruto is recuperating in one of the medical team's place while Saeki is… he said he'll be back after he washed the blood away," the report was concluded with that statement.

"That's good," Temari dismissed the scout with a nod. Looking over her shoulder, she was surprised to find her little brother gone. "Where the hell did he go?" Kankuro shrugged his shoulders as he returned to maintaining his puppets.

Steam rose slowly from a hot spring in the mountain. With difficulty, she stripped off all her clothes then immersed herself in the healing waters. The black dye of her hair gradually dissolved with the water's temperature. Her eyes regained its true emerald shade as the effect of the pills wore of. The blood of her attackers and her blood un-clung themselves from her body then vanished in its murky surface.

_What will we do now? We killed our fellow shinobi. They were not from the general's group but that doesn't give us an excuse to end their lives. What will happen of Sasuke-sama…_

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt someone approaching her. She tried to hide but it was too late. He was standing right in front of her with her clothes at his feet.

Seeing Saeki's clothes at the ground, he lifted his eyes to search for the black haired shinobi. Only to find that pink haired angel naked in front of him.

"Gaara…" she called his name again. The way she had when they first met.

_**Little Falcon:**__ It told you a lemon is at hand but that will be on the next chapter. Tell me what you think. Read and review please!_


	8. Chapter 7: Honest Betrayal

**Chapter 7: Honest Betrayal**

_**Little Falcon:**__** Children cover you eyes! **__This chapter contains lemon so don't read if you're not ready hahaha. Read and review please.___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"Gaara…" she unconsciously called and right after she mentally scolded herself. _What the hell did I just do?! Sure, he found me in here instead of Saeki but that doesn't generally mean I'm him but I HAD to call his name didn't I?! Well, done!!!_

His jade eyes didn't dare to blink. His pink haired angel was right in front of her again- calling his name. "Saeki…" he took a step forward making her jump out of the water and to her towel that was hanging on the nearby branch.

Hearing him call her false name. _She HAD to get away. _That was the only thing she thought of as she reached for her towel and ran into the woods. _I knew it wasn't right for me to stay._

Gaara immediately pursued her as she ran away from him. Catching up to her, he trapped her under his arms. He was surprised to find her unmoving after. In truth, he expected on hell of a retaliation from her.

"Just kill me and get it over with," her hands were obediently at her side as she turned around to face him.

Just the feel of her soft skin against his made his blood boil but when she looked at him with her mesmerizing emerald orbs he was undone. "What is your real name?" his lips hovered above hers.

"Sakura…" she answered truthfully. Her body moved against her will as she met his lips halfway. The feeling was explosive. It was like fire spreading from his lips to every inch of her being. Her hands tugged at his unruly crimson hair as his pulled her hips closer without becoming one.

Feeling his growing need against her thinly clothed skin made her moan as she did his tongue drove into her mouth claiming it as his. Sakura later learned how to return his actions with her tongue while her hands wandered through his body.

Impatiently, Gaara almost tore his clothing away with her help. He was so desperate to have every inch of his skin feel hers. His lips wandered to her neck. Licking, and sucking his way to her ear. "Gaara," he felt her slump against his body. A reaction from teasing her earlobe enough to make her knees turn like jelly.

Gently, he laid her down on the grass covered earth as he continued his conquest. His hands hungrily massaged her hips, then waist. As his tongue wandered lower, he tugged her towel lose.

The feel of the cold wind against her body was immediately replaced by the warmth of his skin against hers. His mouth covered one of her taunted peaks in an instant as he played his the other. Her back arched deliciously as she felt a growing heat in between her thighs. "G…Gaara," she whimpered as he switched to her other peak. Her hand grabbed at fistful of his hair and almost pushed his head forcefully, making him suck harder that elicited aloud moan from her.

Her hands to the broad expanse of his back. His muscles rippled tensely under her soft touch. Her nails dug into his skin as she felt his touch the wetness in between her legs. Her breathes grew short and ragged as his fingers knew how to play with her silk folds.

Feeling a need to return the favor, her hand moved painfully slow down his waist and to caress his already hard arousal. "Sakura," he groaned in her hair as she touched him delicately like he might break. "Stop," he grabbed her wrist before she made him finish unwillingly.

Then he kissed her senses away as his length probed for entry. "Gaara, wait…" Sakura broke the kiss and looked into his jade eyes.

"What is it?" he was trying his best to stay calm and collected before his 'need' took over.

"This… is my first time…" her cheeks grew red but he found it absolutely enticing. Their lips met once again but this time their dance was slow and gentle.

"Trust me, Sakura," he whispered so near her ear she felt his warm lips. He penetrated her slow and steady. Sakura held onto him as he filled her to the brim.

"You're…so…big," she said as she tried to catch her breath while Gaara remain unmoving for a while to let her adjust.

"You fit me like a glove," he licked her ear as he began to thrust agonizingly slow at first but when her hips met him halfway he pounded into mercilessly.

The feel of her pulling against each every thrust made his arousal rise to a whole new different level. But when Sakura mimicked his actions by playing with his ear, he almost exploded. Her breath combined with her seducing moan against his lips made him understand that she was close. He needed to steady the pace so he won't finish before her. His plans changed when she wrapped her legs around his waist and dictated the pace.

"Sa…sakura," he didn't know that he was going to lose when he competed with her for control. Sweat beaded their skin as they maintained their wild passion.

"G…Ga…Gaara!!!" she tried to hold it in but his long delicious thrusts made it unbearable. She felt herself squeezing his seeds into her at the same time he called her name.

*****

"Oi, Gaara, where have you been?" his older sister met him as he left the forest and went back to camp.

"Somewhere," he replied with an answer that says _no need for you to know_ so Temari didn't press for the details. His jade eyes wandered around the camp and met up with her black orbs.

Saeki didn't know how to react to his loving gaze so she looked away as she felt blood rush to her face. Somehow, without seeing she just knew that Gaara was smirking at her right now.

"Oist, Saeki," her whiskered friend approached her with that boyish grin he never lost. "Can we talk?" Naruto gestured for his tent but the red headed general stood right in between them.

"Sorry, I need Saeki for something," Gaara grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Naruto, leaving a very shocked shinobi.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura said immediately as they were within the confines of his tent. He silenced her with by crushing his lips against hers.

_Flashback…_

"I don't care if you're a girl…you can't leave," he pulled her into his embrace soon after their lovemaking.

"Gaara, they wouldn't like it if they found out I'm a girl," she drew back only to have him ravish her slender neck.

"All you have to do is stay my by side," he said as his lips were millimeters away from hers until they touched yet again.

Saeki was to maintain her cover as a guy and Gaara will act like he found out nothing.

_I sure hope this works…_

_End of Flashback_

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	9. Chapter 8: Chains of Loyalty

**Chapter 8: Chains of Loyalty**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Ever heard of being flat broke? Cause that's what I am right now. Maybe I should sell my body. Nah, I'll just look for a part-time job if my parents would allow me that is. Oh, sorry about my rambling. Here's another update. Read and review please. ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"Gaara, we can't…hmmm," his tongue drowned her words and her logic as he kissed her passionately. In reaction, her hands pulled his body closer and grinded her body deliciously against his.

Just when his hands were about to go under her clothes, they both jumped away from each other as they felt someone about to enter the tent. "Oi, Gaara," the painted face of his brother stuck out from the outside. "There one of the generals want to see you," Kankuro turned his face to the silent shinobi at the other end of the tent. "Saeki, glad you're okay after the attack. We'll later then," with that he walked away.

Saeki released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Her thin eyebrow rose in inquiry as she saw the arrogant smirk of the guy staring at her closely. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" she glowered at him before she left his tent.

Gaara shook his head as he chuckled discreetly after seeing her reaction. Regaining his confident composure, the sand master walked out the tent to see the general.

Her black orbs scanned the area for her whiskered companion but to no avail. "Where the hell did that idiot do to now?" she sat on a boulder. It was until then that she was aware of the sword she carried on her back. The fangs of guilt bit her immediately. _What am I going to tell him? _Her hand hovered over the katana's hilt but she never touched it.

In her mind's eye, she saw the forehead protector of those who attacked them earlier on. _Those men were sent…__**for**__ us. They don't serve Sasuke-sama... but they're from our side. What are we going to do now? Now, that we've shed the blood of our own. _Her eyes focused on the sheathed blade in front of her. _Please, tell me what to do…Sasuke-sama. _

"Naruto! I've finally found you," the dark haired shinobi dragged her blond companion into the safety of the woods. "Where have you been I've been looking for you all day long?" she began talking freely as soon as she felt they were alone.

"Sakura, an informant appeared in town," his serious tone made Sakura nervous. "It appears that the 'higher government' had learned of our movements here. General Sasuke's hands are bound. He can no longer control the situation. This 'government' apparently doesn't approve of us being here so they came to erase us," Naruto lifted his blue eyes to meet Sakura's.

"I've figured that much out. This 'government' you speak of, is the one assassinating the leaders of the wind country. They are the enemy of the hidden sand. But from the way things are going, the wind country thinks that their enemy is the country of the fire entirely. Naruto, this is bigger than what was given to us, that's why Sasuke-sama wanted us to pull back," she leaned casually on a fallen tree trunk and talked as if she was talking about the weather.

"But you won't, right?" he grinned at her while his hands were at the back of his head in the oh-so-Naruto way. "Sakura, your relationship with Gaara will get you in trouble you know,"

"How did you…"

"I'm an idiot but I'm still a man. Did you see the way he looks at me?! I swear if looks could kill, I would've been dead a hundred times," he shuddered upon remembering the sand master's deadly glares. "I'm not against it if that's why you're keeping it from me. But, I think things are becoming more confusing with where your loyalty stands." His words hit the target so perfectly it was painful.

"Sometimes loyalty gets in the way you do things," she averted her eyes reluctantly.

"You know. You can't protect two things at the same time. There will come a time when you have to decide because when you don't you'll end up losing everything," his words were so intellectual Sakura can't believe it came from this person at all.

"Who are you and what have you done with that stupid Naruto?" she asked, Naruto grinned.

"I'm staying here. You're literally the only family I have left. I trust you make your decisions well. I'll be here to support you each and every time," he honestly said as they walked back to camp.

"Naruto, can you deliver a message for me?" Saeki handed him a piece of paper.

The night was quiet like the usual- only filled with he sound of men drinking and talking. His jade orbs nonchalantly looked at the camp after the meeting was over. His gaze stopped at the sight of her emerald orbs. It was Saeki… he was supposed to have dark orbs and pretend to be a male shinobi but what he saw were her mesmerizing emerald green eyes locking with his.

Her entire body was covered with a dark cloak and her hair was hidden under a hood but there was no mistake that it's Sakura. How can he ever be mistaken those eyes that held him captive ever since he first laid eyes on her.

She stood at the end of the camp where no one was even aware of her presence. Quietly, she broke their eye contact and walked away.

Instinctively, Gaara discreetly followed her into the forest. No matter how quick he made his steps, he can't catch up to her. Her silence made him uncomfortable but he can't find the words to make her talk. Not now… not with this weird feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Finally, Sakura stopped in the middle of a clearing. The strong wind blew, making her hood fall back. Her long pink tresses now freely played with the breeze. With the stars shining brightly and the moon light bathing her features, she looked absolutely breathtaking.

His jade eyes that were so enthralled by her was distracted by the movement on her side. Sakura's eyes were still on Gaara as a guy about his age approached her. His eyes widened in shock as he recognized who the person is but he was more surprised to see Sakura bow respectively at him.

His onyx eyes were gentle upon seeing her give her silent greeting but as he saw the man watching them they turned into that deadly shade of crimson.

"You betrayed me," Gaara's sand emerged from the ground as his fatal glare was directed at the Uchiha general at her right.

"Sakura, what is the meaning of this?" Sasuke made his battle stance as he withdrew his katana.

Sakura quietly stood in the middle as a battle was about to begin.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please!_


	10. Chapter 9: Forced Alliance

**Chapter 9: Forced Alliance**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Guys, I'll be busy this month so I probably won't update weekly but I'll try to, okay? Read and review onegai.___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

_I realized that the law I was defending was not make to protect us. It only punishes those who can't conform by their standards. _

The strong wind howled as three figures stood in the middle of the clearing. Her long pink tresses sparkled under the moonlight while it played with the wind. Her emerald eyes reflected the two sworn enemies ready to start a battle of life and death in front of her.

Hovering dangerous above his head, the sand continued to stir mirroring the sand master's mood. In front of him, the Uchiha general gripped his blade expertly- the moonlight sliding along its sharp edge.

"Even if one of you emerged victorious in killing the other, it won't do any good in winning this war," her voice was clear and monotonous, as was her facial expression. To her general or to the desert reaper, she showed no proclivity.

"What do you mean, Sakura?" Sasuke's crimson eyes remained fastened on his opponent.

The three of them broke their train of thought when they felt several other chakra signatures surrounding them. With in a flash, the uninvited battle began between the three and the group of unknown Shinobis.

With a flail of his sand, three ninjas were sent flying to the forest- their bodies hitting the large tree trunk with a rough thud. Immediately, his jade eyes narrowed as his sand quickly returned just in time to defend its master against multiple long range attacks.

In a show of trained speed and accuracy, the Uchiha protégé avoided each and every blow given by three opponents. His feet were painfully buried on their faces as his blade cut open the other's chest. His red eyes inspected the armor immediately. _This armor is from the Higher government… from Itachi's battalion. _

Most of the shinobi seemed to target her. Despite her general's katana hanging on her back, Sakura withdrew her two kunai to deflect the shurikens targeting her. Several strands of her hair were cleanly cut by the other blades she failed to block. The two men who approached her immediately had their throats gushing with blood by just a swing of her blade. While battling with another opponent, a swordsman tried to slash her from behind but she blocked it with her blade efficiently. Another one showed up and cut her from the back. Barely able to dodge it, the cut wasn't deep enough to be fatal but blood gushed out dangerously on her open wound.

Her cry of pain echoed in their ears.

The ground shook violently as sand emerged from everywhere becoming an even larger weapon for the sand reaper.

The three comma-like symbols in his eyes merged as he dashed through his enemies in a flash- their bodies almost cut in two by his powerful strike.

"Sakura!" a familiar voice called from a distance. Seeing the situation, the whiskered blond immediately formed several clones to join the fight.

"Gaara!" his siblings arrived and was clearly agitated upon seeing their little brother surrounded. The puppet master opened the three scrolls on his back and summoned his trusted puppets while the wind master opened her battle fan and swung it widely, making a huge whirlwind that blew some of the shinobis away.

"I knew you're existence was a flaw. I should've taken care of you while I had the chance," as Sakura disposed of her two attackers and tried to catch her breath, a spine chilling voice whispered in her ear. Jumping in surprise, she saw a shinobi standing right in front of her- his face only centimeters away from her.

Her pupils dilated as her entire body began to scream in pain. Her blood felt like acid running through her veins; her bones like searing metal against her skin. _Their blades are drugged..._

The last thing she saw was a pair of crimson eyes just like Sasuke's until her body finally gave way. An order for retreat was issued by the enemies' superior, leaving the clearing bloody and battered.

"Sakura!" Naruto ran to his friend's aid seeing her body unmoving.

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari stood side by side as they faced the Uchiha general- their weapons still at hand.

"What the hell are you guys doing?! Sakura's heart just stopped beating! Help her!" the blond shinobi yelled as he gently held Sakura's lifeless body.

The sand master ordered his sand to return to the gourd as he ran to her side but Sasuke pointed his blood stained blade at him. "She's not yours to protect," his crimson eyes said more than his words can ever tell. Soon after, Sasuke sheathed his sword and took Sakura in his arms.

"Sasuke! We don't have time to transport her," Naruto stated the obvious because clearly the general was in no state to think.

"What the hell is happening here, Gaara?" Kankuro heard Naruto speak to their enemy's general as if they know each other.

"Bring her to our camp. Someone there can still help her," the sand master's voice was honest and confident. Quietly, he led the way.

"Oi, Gaara! That's Uchiha Sasuke!" Temari tried to catch up with her little brother.

"I know," Gaara shortly replied as he glanced back to see if they were following. His heart involuntarily clenched as he saw Sakura in somebody else's arms.

There was a huge commotion was they returned to camp with the enemy. "If someone even _thinks _of touching him, I will bury him under my sand," the look in his fierce green eyes was enough to make his agitated men back down.

Inside the tent, Sasuke silently watched his pink haired subordinate with Naruto by his side. On the other side of the tent, Gaara also did the same while his siblings stood at his side eyeing the general. Not one word was spoken.

The pain on her back prevented her from dreaming any further. With a painful groan, she opened her emerald eyes. Instantly, the Uchiha ran to her side, watching as her eyes blinked repeatedly, adjusting to the light.

His fists clenched and his jaw tightened. The sand in his gourd roared angrily as he remained unmoving on his seat.

As her blurry vision grew clear, the first thing she saw was her general's face. Unknowingly, she turned her head and searched for somebody else. Her eyes sought his and for the longest moment they met.

His now onyx eyes discreetly followed her line of vision. His blood boiled as he saw who she was looking at. Without thinking, Sasuke turned her head gently to face him. "You belong to me, remember that," he said under his breath.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review okay?___


	11. Chapter 10: Blind Faith

**Chapter 10: Blind Faith**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I can't believe I still found time to update. It's all because of your reviews so keep them coming and for sure I'll update whenever I can. ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Her long pink hair clung to her body as she stepped under the waterfall. As her hands began to wash away the grime and blood of the previous battle, her emerald eyes wandered to the katana resting on the nearby trunk.

_You belong to me, remember that. _Her general's voice played in her head like a warning then her thoughts flashed the look in _his _jade eyes when she woke up. In those few seconds of looking at him, everything became clear. Everything.

General Sasuke and Naruto sat side by side in Gaara's tent while the sand master and his siblings sat on the other side. The sound of the men's blatant fascination and surprise outside caught their attention. Even before they can look at what they were so fixated on, someone stepped inside the tent.

With her long pink hair bound tied up, her short and tight kunoichi clothing hugging her curves and her mesmerizing emerald eyes would make any man turn their heads. But her fierce glance, lethal aura and katana hanging on her back together with the kunai strapped around her leg, no one dared to come near her.

Unconsciously, the sand master became breathless upon sight of her lethal beauty. The first time they met in the clearing, she was dancing with the sword and was wearing a white kimono but now with how she looks… it was absolutely breathtaking. Discretely, he had to clench his fist and pull out all of his self control just to stop himself from claiming her right then and there.

"Sasuke-sama," her eyes were… loyal. They looked at nobody but her general. They acknowledged nobody but him.

An arrogant smirk lifted on General Uchiha's face as the kunoichi knelt on one knee in front of him. His onyx eyes traveled from Sakura to the man who was glaring at him… to Gaara. His smirk became more taunting then ever. With a silent nod, Sakura stood up and took her place by his side.

Seeing her bow in front of another man made his blood boil instantly and more so when he saw the mockery of the general as if saying _she was never yours to begin with…_

"Because of what had happened, we are forced into a situation we both didn't like," Sasuke found the need to begin. "If you are unsure of the alliance I am offering you are free to refuse. You have my word that my men will attack nor give information about your camp,"

"And what are you planning _if _we agree on this alliance you speak of?" Gaara crossed his arms in front of his chest as he heard his siblings' protests.

"Honestly, I still have no idea but an alliance against a common enemy was the best move to make," the general truthfully gave his opinion. "In any case, let's give each other some time to think things through. I suggest we meet at the next full moon. If that is alright with you?" Sasuke may be arrogant in some part but he does know how to act civil when needed.

"I agree," the sand master stood up and left the tent first. The others followed soon after.

"**End** your business with him," Sasuke said as he passed by his kunoichi to prepare the horses.

_I knew this time would come… I just didn't thought it would come now… like this. _With a painful sigh, she walked quietly into the forest so sure that he would be following.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I did," she said loudly not only to herself but also to the man hiding in the shadows. "I did as I was told and that alone is enough for me to think that I did something right," she turned around, surprised as she found the sand master's face several inches away from hers.

With her warm breath tickling his face and her sweet fragrance plaguing his senses, he can hardly think. Being so close to her made his reason vanish instantly.

"My life and my destiny are no longer mine…" she didn't step back but she also didn't lean in. Her eyes were saying the apologies she refused to say and her voice was telling the feelings she refused to acknowledge.

"Lies…" his face grew closer, as his arms caressed hers gently. Was it his imagination? Or did she actually lean in to his touch?

"Every breath I take and every drop of blood in my body belongs to him…" his eyes continued to search hers.

"I know there is a part of you I own…" he closed his eyes and kissed her sweet lips for a second. It took all of his self control to pull back and look at her brilliant green eyes. "Tell me Sakura… what part of you do I own?" he whispered so close to her ear. Every word sent shivers down her spine.

That kiss was so short yet it gave way to everything she was holding back. With her trembling hand, she took his and placed it above her heart. This time, she was the one to initiate the meeting of their lips. Her hand clutched his as her heart beat loudly under his palm. "…the beating of my heart… that's the only thing you can have," Sakura began to draw back. "But everything else… belongs to him,"

His jade eyes watched her disappear into the forest. Moments after, his fingers touched his lips, still remembering her warmth. Finally, Gaara was able to think straight and make his way back to camp.

No one saw them off. Who would anyway? They were in enemy territories and they weren't welcome. As the horses began to speed up, a warm, comforting feeling came over her. She only feels like this when he was around. And right then and there, she knew he was watching her from somewhere.

_I can't look back… I just can't! _Sakura forced her eyes to look directly ahead then kicked her horse to run faster.

Something different crossed her line of vision. Among the endless dunes of dark sand, a single cherry blossom petal was blown by the strong wind.

Maybe she was really intrigued by the cherry blossom or maybe it was just an excuse… for her to look back. And before her mind can think of the consequences of looking back… she was already looking at his jade eyes. The cherry blossom falling unnoticed on the ground.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay?_


	12. Chapter 11: Enforced Retribution

**Chapter 11: Enforced Retribution **

_**Little Falcon:**__ My busy days are officially over! *Stretches* finally, I'll be able to update again! Watch out! Here we go again! Read and review just like always, okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Filling her lungs with the fresh morning air, she closed her eyes slowly and welcomed the darkness. At first, there was nothing. With another full intake of air, her mind relaxed and began to shape her lightless world. _Badump…badump…badump… _she began to hear her heart beat lively in her chest. Barely audible at first then with every beat, it grew louder. Her ears began to hear the sound of the water flowing in the nearby stream, her skin felt the gentle breeze that passed, and her nose took in the scent of the early morning dew. Gradually with her eyes still sightless, the scenery made by her other senses created a prefect replica of the real world in front of her.

Her long pink hair swayed with the gust of wind that came from the north. In a flash, she withdrew her sword from her back and made several quick slashes that were invisible to a normal person's eye. Gracefully even before the cherry blossom petals hit the ground, the kunoichi sheathed her katana. With sound of the blade clicking into place, all the Sakura petals around her exploded into several pieces like fine confetti.

_Its heavier today than yesterday. _As her emerald eyes reflected the falling petals in the air, she gripped the katana's handle unconsciously. Ever since they returned three weeks ago, the kunoichi returned to her normal training routine. But nothing was the same since she got back. Although her techniques came near perfect, she was still left unsatisfied. Something about her was missing and no matter how hard or how many times she trained, it wasn't something she got back: that thought irritated her to no end.

Her eyes snapped open when her assassin instincts kicked in. Without difficulty, she somersaulted away from her position just in time to avoid the shurikens thrown directly at her. Upon landing, she immediately withdrew her blade to block the slash of the still, unseen opponent.

His feet crushed the petals on the ground as his onyx eyes focused on the lady ninja baring her blade- her long pink hair playing with the gentle wind, her smooth porcelain skin glowing under the morning sun and her emerald eyes watching his every move closely. With another powerful gust of wind, strands of his spiky raven black hair blocked his eyes for a moment but when his vision cleared, the kunoichi was no longer in sight.

A smirk appeared on his handsome face just before he turned around to block her surprise attack. "You're getting good. I have to keep my eye on you or else you might stab me while I'm asleep, Sakura," the Uchiha general said as he parried her attacks with great effort.

Sakura smiled at her superior's compliment as she blocked a great slash.

The sound of blades melded with the gentle flowing of the water and the falling of the cherry blossom. For a spectator, this scene would've been worth watching.

For a split-second, Sakura lost track of her opponent. That time was enough for Sasuke to strike her blade away from her hands and knock her body to the ground.

His sharp sword lay quietly on her throat as she tried her best to keep her breathing normal. Every resistance was rendered useless by her general. Defeat. A complete defeat. With a resigned sigh, the kunoichi relaxed and look straight at him.

The feel on her warm breath on his face made him realize how close he was to her. With his katana still on her skin, his eyes memorized every detail of her beautiful face. The pink tint of her cheeks, her thin eyebrows, her long eyelashes that surrounded her mesmerizing emerald eyes… her pink kissable lips. Without thinking, Sasuke closed the distance in between their lips.

_Gaara… _Even before the kiss could last for a second, Sakura had roughly pushed him away. Right after she did that, it was only then did she asked herself why. There was a sense of immediate disloyalty that began poisoning her veins. _Disloyalty? To whom? _

The blood that trickled down her neck was reflected in his crimson eyes. It was proof enough that she no longer _completely _belongs to him. Enraged with his discovery, Sasuke decided to walk away with his sword tainted with Sakura's blood.

_Sabaku no Gaara… just what have you done to her?! _His blood red eyes shook with anger as he gripped his sword painfully tight.

"It seems, I've come at a wrong time," an older man bearing almost the same features at the Uchiha general was leaning at the open main gate. His dark eyes taking notice of the Sharingan.

"Onii-san (big brother), why are you here?" Although, he had a pretty accurate guess of the reason for a higher government official to be in his estate, he still asked. His eyes immediately scanned the surroundings for the presence of other 'guests'.

Still casually standing before him, Uchiha Itachi crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It's useless to feign innocence, little brother. You're curious little 'pet' have wandered too far and made strange friends. We've come here to discipline her a bit for you," his voice was as calm as if he was talking about the weather.

"NANI?!" Sasuke raced back to the place he left her while unsheathing his katana, ready to kill. Sound of blade against blade welcomed him, followed by the body of a shinobi thrown to the ground, dead.

With all the blood around her, she still looked like she was dancing gracefully with her sword. There was not one wasted strike. Several shinobis surrounded her with their weapons pointed dangerously at her.

"Sasuke-sama!" an old authoritative voice called his attention and interrupted his attempt to join the battle. A few old people walked to the balcony and looked down at them. They were the elders. People that even the Uchiha general cannot disregard.

"The higher government has made its decision. Command your _**dog**_," one elder spat as he glared at the struggling kunoichi. It was clear that they held no favor for the lady shinobi.

No reason would get through them. That much the young general knew as he clenched his fists helplessly. The _right _thing to be done is plain and simple but why does he feel that he's doing something against _his _principle.

"Sasuke-sama!" the elder's voice emphasized his impatience.

"Sakura," he can't find the courage to even look at her in the eye. His chest felt so heavy and his mouth so dry as he said his next words "stand down," he spat the words as his crimson eyes watched Itachi walk to the elders' side.

With countless bloody ninjas at her feet, skillful blade at her hand, long pink hair tainted crimson and skin stained with blood; she looked like the angel of death in the flesh.

Upon hearing her general call her name, her sword stopped moving. "If that is what you wish. My life is yours to command," Sakura bowed her head as her hand let go of the blade.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	13. Chapter 12: Unwilling Submission

**Chapter 12: Unwilling Submission**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hey everyone sorry to make you wait yet again. Here's the update that's so late. Read and review like always…___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

The familiar ceiling of his tent was the first thing he saw as he opened his jade eyes. Ever since she left, he never had a decent night's sleep. Yeah, his eyes would close but after that… there's nothing. When she left… he lost his ability to dream. Every morning his body felt so heavy, as if he had not slept at all. His calloused hand brushed his unruly crimson locks as he got up.

Today's the day of the full moon. Hours from now, he would be deciding whether to ally themselves with the enemy of their enemy or remain as they are… an enemy to both. Truthfully, it wasn't because its decision day that he's so worked up. _How long has it been? _When he closes his eyes, he can see her face so clearly. Not a detail lost. It was as if her image has been engraved in the back of his head. No matter how busy he tried to be, there was no second he did not think of her. _The things you do to me… _shaking his head off the slump, he readied himself for the day.

"OI!!!" the loud ruckus just outside his tent, caught his attention.

"I don't have time to explain it to you! I need to speak with Gaara!!!" a familiar voice shouted as one of the shinobis was thrown to the ground. Back-up came and surrounded the intruder.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" the blond ninja was surrounded by blades bared by his men. There was that arrogant smirk on his face that just made you know he's no threat. "Stand down," he ordered the others.

"Gaara, we need to talk. NOW," his impatience was evident even in his tone that was always so carefree. It made the sand master curious.

"What's the shrimp doing here?" his siblings, Temari and Kankuro, approached them immediately upon hearing their subordinate's report of an intruder.

When they were finally in the privacy of Gaara's tent, "Sakura's in trouble," Naruto instantly blurted out.

"WHAT?!" unconsciously, the sand master's sand sprung from the ground and wrapped itself around Naruto as it choked the answer out of him.

As if expecting this reaction, his sapphire eyes did not waver as he answered "The higher government has her in custody for _conspiring_ with the enemy," the sand soon disintegrated and released him.

"What's that Sasuke guy doing?! Isn't she _his _kunoichi?" Temari spat. Even though Sakura had declared that her loyalty is with the Uchiha clan, she can't help but feel admiration towards the kunoichi for all her efforts to prevent blood shed.

Gaara watched Naruto as he bowed his head quietly. "She's there because of him…" his jade eyes widened his shock and right after burned with rage.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" the ground shook violently under their feet.

_Flashback…_

The ramen he was eating was something he had never grown tired of no matter what. When his ninja senses kicked in, he gently laid down the used chopsticks on the empty bowl. Discretely, he stepped out of the ramen shop and observed his surroundings. _They're not after me but…_

With his trained eyes, he caught sight of a number of shinobis headed for the Uchiha manor. _This doesn't look good. _His stomach turned in agreement. Blades sprung from in between his fingers as he raced towards the manor.

The sound of battle caught his attention immediately. A smirk broke his handsome face as he saw his sexy comrade deal with the shinobis effortlessly. _Looks like help isn't needed. _He was about to turn around and leave but when he heard the elder's roaring tone, he stayed.

His sapphire eyes trembled in anger upon hearing the flow of the one-sided conversation. _Sasuke! Don't you dare do this to her?! _

"Sakura…stand down," with just those words, he was determined to join the battle but her emerald eyes pinned him down with just a glance.

"If that is what you wish. My life is yours to command," she bowed her head and relinquished the sword that was given by their general.

Remaining in the shadows, Naruto restrained himself from breaking out as the higher government's soldiers roughly pushed her body to the ground and chained her up like a criminal. His accusing sky blue eyes wandered to their general.

Uchiha Sasuke's eyes remained on the bloody battlefield where they took hold of her. His crimson eyes were shaking as blood trickled from his clenched fists.

_End of Flashback…_

"Our general's monitored closely. There's no chance he can move carelessly without risking the lives of those under his wing," he understood the situation pretty much even from the limited events he had seen.

"I'm here… because I bear a message from Uchiha Sasuke," his eyes locked on the sand master's. "… Save Sakura… and I will swear _my _loyalty _to you _in this war,"

The puppet master and the wind cutter froze in shock. This was no offer for allegiance. The Uchiha general will become their pawn _if _they can rescue _one _kunoichi. "Oi… that's,"

Crossing his arms in front of his chest confidently, Gaara replied "Tell him I don't need him to pledge his loyalty to me just for me to save her. When you told me she's in trouble, it was already decided that I _will _come and rescue her," his tone was calm and authoritative.

"Gaara!" Kankuro was definitely not pleased with his brother's hasty decision. Following the sand master out of the tent, he was determined to change his mind but…

"The Red Sand Army will be working with General Uchiha against the higher government! All those who aren't in favor may leave!" Gaara declared. Not one shinobi even flinched upon hearing his decision. Indeed, it was the best thing to do. And they knew that they're leader would only chose the best.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other helplessly and sighed together in defeat. A smile soon came after. "That's our brother," they said in unison.

_Sakura… wait for me… _

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review onegai…_


	14. Chapter 13: Forming a Purpose

**Chapter 13: Forming a Purpose**

_**Little Falcon:**__My self-imposed holiday is now officially over so here I am with a fresh update. Just like always: read and review okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

The rusty hinged door of her cell opened with a loud creaking that echoed in the confines of her dark space. _Here they are again. _Slowly, she opened her swollen eyes to make out fuzzy shadows of the ones who'll deliver her daily pain.

_How many days has it been? _From day one, she had been chained like a piece of meat. Her feet barely touching the wet, smelly floor and her arms strained immensely because they carried her weight. There was no window or any source of natural light from anywhere in sight. The only illumination she would get was the torch her captors carry when they 'visit'.

As one person cracked his whip against the floor first to get her attention, she braced herself for another round of torture. Her dislocated shoulder and broken arm screamed in agony more than the rest of her body. The cuts, bruises, whip lashes and burn marks all over her body could barely be seen in the dark but she can feel them like they were made just moments ago. And indeed some of them were.

"Unbelievable, after all that we did to her… not even a syllable out of her," one of the men tried to catch his breath. Apparently, he wasn't used to lashing this much. His two other companions laughed openly at the sight.

"We've seen grown men and even generals beg and cry with our ministrations but with her… nothing," the other said as he took his knife and plunged it deep into her hand.

The last man stepped up and pushed her bruised chin up to see her face in the limited light. "She's not so bad. Actually, I've heard she was that young Uchiha's whore. Why don't we have a taste of her?" the others smirked in reply.

*****

Somehow the moon had the shade of blood tonight. Its crimson rays witnessed the shadows moved in unison, closing in on an unsuspecting fort.

His jade eyes narrowed lethally as he saw the sleepy guards stationed to guard the gates. Within moments, his sand quietly extinguished their breaths. About to give final orders, he raised his hand but the feeling of someone approaching interrupted him.

Avoiding the dangerous sand tendril that welcomed him, the hooded stranger faced the enraged sand master. "I guess this means you got my message," he pulled back his hood and stared at the desert reaper right in front of him. His eyes seething with murderous intent as well as his whole aura.

"What are you doing here? I thought that shrimp said you're being watched," the wind user, Temari, joined the tension together with the puppet master.

"I've severed all ties I had with the government. There's no one following. _I_ _made sure of it_," the young Uchiha answered but his eyes still engaged with the silent sand master.

"And they are?" Kankuro cocked his head at the shadows behind.

"My most trusted men. They'll follow me to hell and back. I assure you," his eyes finally turned to the garrison ahead. "I have inside information that'll make _our_ mission easier," he didn't need anyone's approval to join their side. It was the most logical way to go. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend_.

*****

"We're under attack!" One solider's announcement echoed in the basement. "It's the Desert Reaper with his Red Sand Army!!!" Another proclaimed. "General Uchiha was seen with them too!!!"

The three men's smirks were wiped from their face and they paled instantly as they felt the ground shake. Explosions came from almost every corner. Battle cries and death calls spread like wildfire.

Her emerald eyes snapped open instantly. Without a sound and even with her pierced hand, she held onto the chains and hoisted her body up so that her legs landed on one man's neck and twisted it mercilessly.

In just a few moments, three bodies sprawled lifeless on the floor. Their dull, open eyes reflected the kunoichi grab a tattered cloak and race outside.

*****

"You call THIS an easy approach?!" Kankuro yelled through the explosions as he controlled his puppets to do the killing for him. Sand and wind did the same for his siblings.

His blade split open several bodies in one strike. _I didn't expect this much guards to be stationed here. We're obviously outnumbered. We have to find Sakura fast and get out before…_ Archers sprung from one side of the wall and released their arrows instantly. His pupils dilated in reaction as sand erupted from beneath him and shielded him from his death.

Sasuke gave a slight bow at Gaara before the sand settled as the threat disappeared too quickly.

The blood rays glistened on her tainted blade as she held it on her roughly bandaged hand. Her tattered cloak danced with the death scented breeze as her back was against them. Bodies of their previous attackers now lay at her feet. "Why are you here?" she tried to sound as normal as one can be after so many rounds of pain.

Gaara smirked upon hearing her confident tone. Usually, a man would find a woman attractive when she's wearing her best clothes and serving tea gracefully. But why is it that this woman dressed in dirty rags and blood dripping from her sword so breathtaking. It was as if she couldn't fit anywhere else but in the battlefield. His sand automatically resumed its attack even when his eyes never left her form.

As his eyes focused in the katana in her hands, a smirk appeared on his handsome face. "Your orders have changed. We're leaving," it was the sword _he_ gave. The chain that binds her to him.

"Understood," Sakura replied under her breath as she somersaulted out of an archer's range and engaged in battle.

*****

Her hood was still up and the moon was covered by a passing cloud as Sakura stood before Gaara and Sasuke. In a sign of silent gratitude, she bowed lowly. The uncontrollable trembling of her battered body remained undetected through her cloak.

"Glad to have you back," Sasuke said highly as he walked away barking orders here and there.

Raising her head, she met his jade eyes. Just with that, everything she was holding back gave way. Her vision grew dark, her body felt all the pain but something in her, made her feel okay.

Having her just a few feet away from him took most of his self control to prevent him from trapping her in his arms and kissing every breath away from her.

How many days has it been since he last saw her? How many nights has it been since he last dreamed of anything? When was it that he remembered how to breathe? _Nothing of that matters now. She's here now. _

When Gaara was about to step forward, the clouds finally crawled away, making the crimson rays reveal the blood pooling at her feet. His pupils dilated as he saw her body fall lifelessly to the ground. Upon reflex, he caught her just in time. "Sakura!"

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review, alright?_


	15. Chapter 14: Forget Forever

**Chapter 14: Forget Forever**

_**Little Falcon:**__This was supposed to be part of my update tribute for Gaara's birthday but since it's late… it'll be a post birthday tribute hahaha. Read and review as always… _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

The first sunlight she's seen in ages almost blinded her as she stepped out of the medic's tent. Her body was still sore but there were no wounds or bruises evident on her body, she made sure of it. With her long pink tresses on a high ponytail; her tight kunoichi outfit hugging her curves- revealing her flat midsection, her luscious cleavage and flawless legs and arms and her katana at her back while her kunai holster strapped on her bare left leg, everyone almost stopped and stared at the walking contradiction. Her ethereal beauty didn't suit the killer's aura she exuded. A lethal combination.

Generals from both sides were discussing another strategy when the kunoichi walked in. Her emerald eyes focused only at her general. "Sasuke-sama," she knelt in front of him with her head bowed low.

His onyx eyes reflected her form then shut forcefully before they wandered back to the generals watching them. "Continue,"

Her emerald eyes snapped open in what she heard… and what she _didn't _hear. Not a word of recognition from him. Not even a nod. Quietly, she stood up and took a position at his side. _What did I do wrong for Sasuke-sama to act this way?_

His jade eyes followed her every move as she entered the tent. Watching from a distance was never this hard not until he saw how he turned his eyes away from her like she's a broken toy. His fists clenched and his jaw tightened, eager to make that bastard realize how lucky he is to be in such position… what he would give… just to be him…

When the meeting was finally over, the kunoichi followed her general outside just like she always does: be at his side no matter what. Her mind still keeps asking what she has done wrong when she met his onyx eyes. Her body stiffened upon feeling the agitation in his gaze. "You don't need to stay by my side," his words cut deep and hard. _W…what? _No voice came out of her mouth as she watched his back. "Sasuke-sama…"

His onyx eyes became fatal crimson as he heard her pleading tone. His legs felt stiff all of a sudden. As if his body didn't want to make anymore distance in between them but with his last reserve he managed to walk away.

Out of the corner, someone blocked his way. His jade eyes paralyzed him on the spot. Involuntarily, his mind traveled back to his greatest defeat.

_Flashback_

"It's a miracle, she's still alive. The things done to her couldn't have been withstood by anyone. For now, I've mended her broken bones and healed her wounds but she still suffers from a very high fever caused by the infection of her open wounds. Her blood loss is immense. Even with every possible healing done, there's no saying she'll survive," the head medic nin didn't know who to report to because the Uchiha general and the Desert Reaper both asked for the kunoichi's condition. "Only one person at a time can see her,"

Blood trickled from his fists as he watched Sasuke enter the medic's tent first. His muscles were tense, mirroring his move. Her blood were still in his clothes as he stood from the outside, waiting his turn. This was never like him but Gaara knew that this what she would've wanted.

Sweat broke her skin as her breathing came in labored pants. "Sakura…" if was as looking at her makes him absorb some of her agony. _To go this far just to obey my command… _his self-penitence was cut short when he heard her voice. Through her short breathing… it came in syllables… her word of betrayal. "Ga-a-ra," his blood froze as he heard the name. His onyx eyes shook as it turned crimson before he turned and left the tent.

His hand itched to draw his blade as he met Gaara outside. Sasuke didn't like losing, no matter what the circumstance dictates but today, his treasured pride crumbled easily just by hearing her call a name other than his. In a display of complete control, he managed to walk away.

_End of Flashback_

With her eyes closed and her body relaxed, she let her mind be at peace as her chakra channels calmly circulated. Every grain of sand in the air, every leaf falling from a tree, her senses gave her a mental picture of everything happening around her even if both her eyes were shut.

"What do you want?" there was an immediate tone of agitation in his voice as she asked the two shinobis observing her from a distance. Right now, she as in no condition to socialize, not with what just happened.

"I see you're already fine enough to snap at us," the puppet master and the wind user stepped out of their hiding place and stood in front of her.

Her emerald eyes opened slowly. Kankuro and Temari instantly jump back upon feeling her overwhelming thirst for blood. "If you've come to hear an apology from me, I don't plan on giving any," she was pertaining to her pretending to me a mute shinobi, Saeki. "I did what I was told to do,"

"You let yourself be tortured to death just because of that Uchiha's orders?! Just how much are you willing to do for him?" Temari snarled but she admired the kunoichi's loyalty at the back of her mind.

"The question is… what I_ wouldn't _do for Sasuke-sama," Was it her? Or did the sword at her back suddenly grow heavier?

"You didn't kill our little brother," Kankuro's words crashed her perfect façade. With nothing to say, Sakura just left, defeated.

*****

"Sakura," the weight on her heart suddenly disappeared upon hearing him call her name again. _So… what he said a while ago… was just… _"You're sword dance… I want to see it again," his onyx eyes were gentle as he asked the favor.

Just like before when they got into a misunderstanding, Sakura would always perform this dance as a symbol of loyalty and Sasuke would always watch her closely. When the dance ends, their misunderstanding would be forgotten.

"Okay," she replied then ran into her tent to get ready.

In a clearing, she stood in the middle wearing a white kimono and a long sword at her hand. Sasuke was at in front, watching intently. The wind blew, signaling her to begin. Every turn of her wrist, every slash of her sword, Sakura moved elegantly like she was one with the wind. No movements were wasted. It wasn't surprising that a number of ninjas also came to watch her dance and with them was the Desert Reaper himself.

_Her movements are more refined than I remembered them to be… or maybe because I wasn't paying complete attention to her before as I am now. _Just like before, Sakura ended her dance, bowing gracefully in front of Sasuke and presenting her blade.

Tradition dictates that this was the show of ultimate submission. Taking the blade would complete the dance, accepting her pledge of forever loyalty.

The sand in his gourd swirled uncontrollably as he saw his hands grab her sword. His jade eyes narrowed dangerously.

Everyone was shocked, however, when the Uchiha general took the blade but didn't sheathed it. Instead, he approached the Desert Reaper and handed him her katana. Her loyalty.

Her emerald eyes watched as how Gaara received the blade and how Sasuke looked at her before walking away.

_I lost you the moment I asked for his help to save you…_

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review… _


	16. Chapter 15: Two Masters

**Chapter 15: Two Masters**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Guys! I've been gone a long while I'm so sorry. I hope you haven't forgotten me yet. No more rantings, here's the next chapter you've been waiting for. Read and review like always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea, that's all. If I did own the series I'll be the happiest person on Earth. _

Her mesmerizing emerald eyes reflected the sand master holding her blade, the very symbol of her loyalty. It was completely spontaneous, the turn of events but somehow, as his calloused hand gripped her sword everything felt so right that it made her forget everything but now.

As her heart soared a thousand heights at this moment, the slow moment on her side felt like a splash of cold water on her face, a wake-up call to what really happened. The one who saved her life, the one she swore to protect with all her life was walking away after giving Gaara her katana. The Great Uchiha general admitted defeat and surrendered her so easily.

From those thousand heights, her heart came plunging back down, breaking into small, unrecognizable pieces. Her vision grew blurry with the building tears but she never took her eyes away from his retreating form.

The soldiers that had gathered to watch her dance finally returned to their routines as Sakura remained rooted on her ground, still gazing at where her general was last seen. Her tears refusing to fall.

His jade eyes watched her pain closely as something in his chest felt heavy, knowing how much that Uchiha is to her. He hated to be the one to cause her this pain but somehow he felt the need to be selfish this time. _If having her means having her hate me then there is no choice… I'm left with that option alone. _His hands felt like lead as the grip on her sword tightened. With fluid movement, Gaara sheathed the katana.

The sound of the blade slicing the crisp air and locking with its sheath, pushed her tears to the edge. Without meeting his eyes, the kunoichi turned around and bowed lowly, completing the ceremony by rendering her first act of full submission.

Gaara swallowed the bile building with his tension as he approached her slowly. His body was shaking uncontrollably, scared of what she will think of her now. Mentally, he tried to expect the worst as his hand raised to touch her. As his fingers were only a few centimeters away, his courage was not enough to make him move even a millimeter closer. Painfully, he clenched his fist as he withdrew his hand. "Sakura…" Hurt, apology, longing, love, forgiveness everything contained in one word.

Finally when her tears were shed, her vision was never clearer than it is now. Somehow as she raised her head and looked at his handsome face, every pain and regret dissolved. Instinctively, Sakura rose to her feet, wrapped her arms around his neck and sealed their lips.

It took almost a second or two before he could process what just transpired but after his mind finally registered the events. His needs took over with a smirk forming on their sealed lips before his arms imprisoned her petite form and his tongue diving into her sweetness without warning.

In a swirl of sand, the two vanished. Within minutes, her white kimono pooled at her feet joining his as the sand master never released her lips in the process. It took all of his self control to draw back only to carry her to his bed. He meant to continue immediately but he can't help but stare at the naked goddess lying on his bed with her emerald eyes misted with passion and her arms open, urging for him to continue.

With a growl, Gaara devoured her lips once again as his hands tenderly wandered to her taunted peaks. Her fingers wove through his crimson locks as her moans of pleasure escaped her lips. Hungrily, his lips slid down toward her slender, kissing and sucking her sensitive spots.

Her hands caressed his muscled back sensually. His muscles purred under her ministrations as his mouth encased her peaks, rendering complete attention to each of them.

"Ga-a-ra," Sakura stuttered as her vision swayed in ecstasy while his fingers wove their magic through her velvet folds below. Turning her head from side to side, her hair splayed seductively around her that it only added to his almost intolerable arousal.

Gaara swallowed her gasp with his kiss as he penetrated her in one thrust. Her hips arched in response as he held to whatever control he had left not to explode right then and there. She was warm and wet at the same time. Her walls craved him with every thrust. Their fingers intertwined and locked with every sensual meet. His groans and her whimpers turned to almost shouts of pleasure as they increased their pace.

Just when she thought she was so close, Gaara pulled out of her, making her whimper in disappointment. But soon after, she found herself on all fours with him behind her. The last bit of her sanity was broken with him thrusting from behind. His hands grabbed her hips as he pounded into her slowly at first.

By the time his stokes increased in ferocity, Sakura was already screaming his name as she fought back her release, eager to join her lover's. "Gaara, I can't… no more… Gaaraaaaa!!!" as her walls squeezed his hardness for release, he whispered to her ear.

"I love you," Before, they both lost the energy to even breath normally. Her cheek was against his broad naked chest as they basked in the aftermath of their lovemaking. His heart was beating loudly in his chest still racing for some reason. Quietly, he stroked her hair while still in a bliss of their union/ It was her time to smirk. _The great Desert Reaper is nervous about my reply…_

Her lips began kissing his chest and peppered butterfly kisses until she reached his ready lips were they battled for dominancy with their tongues. As she drew back, she whispered her reply. "I love you too, my Desert Reaper" Before they began another bout of lovemaking.

*****

"Say that again?" his onyx eyes hardened upon emphasizing his irritation at the kunoichi standing in front of him.

"I challenge you to a match," her sharp blade reflected the pale moonlight, they were under. "If I win I'll remain your kunoichi but if you win, I'll stay out of your way for good," her eyes were like that of a confident predator as she waited for his reply.

"Oi, are you sure about this?" the puppet master approached his little brother that was watching from the shadows. His reply was silence. _She belongs to me… but this is what she wanted. _His fists clenched at his side as he remembered her words. _You have a part of me that will never be anyone else's… so I need you to trust me…_

"You think you can defeat me? You've become too proud," his arrogant smirk flashed before Sasuke withdrew his katana and launched at her. In a blink of an eye, the battle began.

Ninjas from both hidden leaf and hidden sand alike watched an epic battle unfold, not even daring to blink. Everyone at awe with each of the fighter's prowess. Every slash was dodged and blocked, not a hit landed even if they were to use their ninjutsu in the process.

"Would you look at that…" one soldier finally reacted upon seeing the unexpected conclusion.

The tip of her blade was against his throat while her other hand held _his _katana but held it horizontal at her nape. Inches from his body, ripples of his full body chidori stung her skin but she didn't even flinch.

"You would go this far to serve me again?" his crimson eyes narrowed as if he was the one holding those swords.

"Yes," the kunoichi answered automatically. "Onegai (Please), be my general again," in one swift motion, she knelt on one knee with one of the sword impaling the earth, her palm on its hilt, her head bowed low.

_Just how long do you plan on hurting me, Sakura? _Sasuke wanted to ask. He felt sick. Pitied, like a stray puppy. _Do I look so miserable that you're forced to be my kunoichi? _"Don't patronize me," the Uchiha general said in between his gritted teeth.

"I don't. I kneel before you not because of the pledge I took when you saved my life… but because I want to protect you… as your _friend_," her words held no hesitation or lie. She wanted to be by his side even if it means being his kunoichi again but this time… she doesn't belong to him anymore. "This time I'm your kunoichi because I chose to be,"

As the wind blew strong, his crimson eyes turned gentle black with the approving smirk he always gives her. "Aren't you stubborn," Sakura got back on her feet and smiled. Cheers and applause came from the people they never realized were watching.

Her emerald eyes met the sand master's for the longest time. _Thank you… _

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review… _


	17. Chapter 16: Greatest Betrayal

**Chapter 16: Greatest Betrayal**

_**Little Falcon:**__ My Viper has risen from the ashes and I am finally free to write whenever I want to. Hooray! I have a lot of catching up to do so here I go. Read and review as always okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything except the idea. If I did own this series, I'd be the happiest person on earth._

"Since when did you knew I was a spy?" Under the moonlight her mesmerizing eyes sparkled brilliantly as she lifted her head from his muscled chest only to look into his eyes.

"It was easier to figure out that you're a spy than to realize that you're a woman," he smirked like he always do before he chuckled and she laughed while they remembered those times when their relationship was based on nothing but lies. "I found you interesting that's why I let you in the Red Sand. Plus, planned or not, I owe you my life and freedom. If you did something that would've endangered by brethren, I would've taken you out without second thought," Gaara replied honestly as he looked at her unchanging beautiful face. "Why did you not just give the information to attack our base?" This was one of the questions that had been at the back of his head ever since.

Her eyes cast downward as if ashamed as she laid her head back on her live pillow. Automatically, the Desert Reaper stroked her hair and settled for her silence, thinking that that subject was taboo. "I didn't like senseless killing. It was selfish of me to act on my own accord, even if I am sworn to serve my general but… I know that he will understand. If things end up badly… it would be my entire fault,"

"But it didn't, did it? Look at what your 'selfishness' made you do… we've finally unveiled the real enemy, the Red Sand are working together with Uchiha. We're getting close. That's all because you decided to follow your instincts," he pushed her gently so that he can tip her chin and reconnect the broken conversation of their eyes.

"Or maybe its because you stole my reason away," the way she bit her lower lip and that mischief glinting in her eyes were more than enough to make him start another bout of lovemaking that was longer and more passionate than expected.

_I'm scared… because things are gong too well, because I'm experiencing so much happiness that it can hardly be called reality. _In the last few months, their forces have made their presence be felt by the higher government. Finally, their enemy can no longer pretend they don't exist. The Red Sand army together with Sasuke's forces are making undeniably serious damage on their plans.

_I'm scared of what's to come… this much happiness surely has an equal opposite. What? When? And how? I'm afraid to even imagine an answer. _In the day, she was a devoted kunoichi to her general, Uchiha Sasuke, but at night, she was a passionate woman to her lover, Gaara. _I beg of you… to whoever god is listening… please… please don't take them away. _

*****

"Where the hell is he?!" The puppet master, Kankuro, glanced at the high sun and back at the group of generals sitting around the table. Truthfully, he didn't need to ask. Almost everyone could probably guess the answer. With a resigned sigh, he looked at his older sister, Temari, who only smiled back while shrugging her shoulders. It was only upon the arrival of that kunoichi did they see their little brother even show an ounce of human emotion and they are not going to take that away from him.

"The scouts in the nearby village…" After seeing the generals losing patience, it was Sasuke who took the reigns and began the long delayed briefing but he wasn't alone, Kankuro and Temari also did their part to save Gaara's skin.

"Thanks a lot, General Uchiha," the two sand siblings let out a breath after the long formal conversation with the rebel army superiors. The raven haired general merely nodded then made a slight bow before taking his leave as well.

"He's not such a bad guy after all," the wind maker said after the coast was clear.

"Well, he was the guy Sakura chose to serve… before Gaara came anyway," he handed her a glass of wine as they sat leisurely around the table that was covered with marked maps. Their plan was fool-proof. All they needed was the missing information that Sasuke volunteered to provide.

"Speaking of the pink haired kunoichi, I think our little bro's serious about her," there was a long uncomfortable pause soon after. "… she's really from the Tainted Kunai clan, right?"

They looked at each other with guilt marked on their faces. "Will he tell her?" The tensed atmosphere was broken when the person in question entered the tent casually. "Aren't you a bit too late?" she tried to sound like the oldest sibling but failed instantly when Gaara's eyebrow rose in reaction.

*****

"Sasuke-sama, forgive my tardiness," she appeared a few feet behind him with her head bowed low as she knelt on one knee.

It started when he handed the Desert Reaper the katana that was supposedly his. Ever since that day, seeing her kneel and bow or even address him so formally irritated him, especially when he sees her doing the opposite when _he's _with her. What he would give just to be him.

"No harm done. The briefing went well anyway," just like a fresh cut, the short, stabbing pain was hard to ignore but he IS Uchiha Sasuke. There were no traces of severe torment were seen his handsome face. "Sakura, I have a mission for you,"

"Hai," Sakura replied instantly as soon as she heard the details.

*****

"Where are you going?" The sword on her back and the kunai holster strapped on her leg almost gave away the answer. Quietly, the kunoichi bound her hair under her tight hood before facing him.

"Sasuke-sama has given me a mission to gather the needed information for our plan to take effect," there was an apologetic look in her emerald eyes as she closed the distance in between them.

"No, you're not. I'm gonna send someone else," Even before the Desert Reaper can turn around, Sakura grabbed his arm.

"If there's something only I can do to make things easier for everyone, I'll do it without hesitation. I'm sorry," Her breath was warm against his face as she looked into his jade orbs before sealing their lips for the longest time before she disappeared in front of him.

Gaara wasn't left enough time to sulk because General Uchiha barged into the room. His crimson eyes immediately searching for something or someone. "Where is she?!" he almost yelled.

"She left. She's doing what you ordered her to. What the hell is wrong with you?" Gaara was already agitated upon her departure, Sasuke shouting at his face pushed him to his limit.

_Don't send out your kunoichi! They know you're going to use her. _His informant's messenger bird came too late. Now, he was left with no choice but to rely on her. "Nothing… it's… it's nothing. Sorry," Sasuke retreated quickly while being buried in worry.

*****

Infiltrating the higher government's office was easy especially when almost everyone is minding their own business. In the shadows, she moved around with ease. No one had a clue that she was even at their back, listening, waiting.

Her mission was almost over except for one last crucial piece of information. Steadying her breath, Sakura crept on the ceiling and peeked through a small gap while the officials started the meeting. All high officials of the hidden leaf sat around the table while listening to each other's arguments.

Without a sound, she turned around bearing the information she was asked to gather. However, when she heard her name, her natural curiosity kicked in so she decided to listen to what she didn't need to know.

*****

His heart was still racing in his chest even though his kunoichi made it back and was already giving the information they sought_. Something wasn't right_… the feeling at the pit of his stomach made him uncomfortable as he watched her every move.

When her report was finally over, Sakura, Gaara and Sasuke remained in the room. The unspoken anxiety hovered in the air, thickening with each second.

"I heard things that I shouldn't have while I was there. All you need to do is deny them for me to be okay?" her voice was shaking as she held back her tears while looking at the two people she values more than life itself. Sakura didn't give them a chance to talk. "You see, they were talking about me. They say that you, Sasuke-sama, only saved me so that I can bear your heir… a combination of the Uchiha and the Tainted Kunai blood,"

His body instantly froze as he felt the blood drain from his face. No words, no sound left his mouth even as he opened it. _That was my reason from the start but…_

"They also say that that the hidden sand was directly related to the massacre of the Tainted Kunai,"

His heard almost stopped beating even swallowing deemed impossible. He was so ashamed he wanted to tear his eyes away from hers but he couldn't. His guilt paralyzed him. _I wanted to tell you but I was waiting for the right time…_

Her tears fell on the own despite her control. Her eyes wandered from one person to the next, waiting for them to deny it. She was prepared to erase everything she heard when they say its false but… none of them said no… no one said anything. Suddenly, she felt like she was in the company of strangers. Alone and in danger. _They… lied to me…_

_**Little falcon:**__ read and review please… _


	18. Chapter 17: Talents of a Traitor

**Chapter 17: Talents of a Traitor**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Sorry for making you guys wait yet again! Here's the update you've been waiting for. Just like always read and review okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

The double doors burst open and guard came forward in panic. "My lords, a young woman asks for your audience but when we told her to go away, she began to force herself in!" As if on cue, the sound of resistance nearby proved the report true.

"You've barge in here to report about a YOUNG WOMAN?" one of the councils slammed his angry fist at the large wooden table before rising from his seat. The others were clearly upset by the interruption of their important meeting. Everyone grew silent after all the commotion outside ceased after a final groan of agony from another guard. Her light footsteps were barely audible from where they were standing.

"Gentlemen," finally, the young woman came into view. Standing in the middle of the open doorway, her long pink hair swayed with the gentle breeze from the wind. The short, dark kimono hugged her curves but exposed her long creamy legs and luscious cleavage. Not a spec of dirt on her that suggests any kind of battle.

His onyx eyes narrowed while one side of his lips curled upwards as if amused. "What brings you here, Haruno-san?" it was Itachi, the older Uchiha, who welcomed her right away.

"You mean she's that…" the other members wearing the same black cloak with embroidered red clouds began to recognize her now that she's no longer in kunoichi attire.

Guards noisily entered the scene, aiming for the intruder's capture. With just a powerful roundhouse kick from her, she sent their bodies slamming against the nearest wall, consciousness leaving them instantly. Flicking her hair back in place, the kunoichi's thin eyebrow rose as she took one lingering look at each of the person in the room before meeting Itachi's inquiring gaze. "I'm here to offer information. Every single thing you need to know about the resistance,"

Almost identical smirks formed on the high government's officials. "And what makes you think we'll even believe a word you said? You, who's known to be Sasuke's loyal **dog**!" The sarcastic remark was followed by their mocking laughter.

However, they were silenced by her arrogant smile as she crossed her arms in front of her casually. Not one hint of their sarcasm made it through her. "Send your men to the valley of the hidden fog. You'll find _them _there," leaning against the doorframe, her sharp emerald eyes dared them to comply.

"We're not naïve to fall for your trap," without any order, numerous elite guards materialized in between her and the council. Sakura, however, didn't even bat an eye at their arrival.

With a signal from one of the council's hand, the guard pointed their spears at her. "But it would be _unfair _if we won't believe even a word you say. You did, after all, come all the way here. We'll think about it but for the mean time. _Please_ accept our _hospitality_,"

"Do you really think you can hold me here?" The guards instinctively stepped back upon feeling her overwhelming intent to kill. Her impossible feat, breaking out of prison and almost rendering her opponents disabled, was a well shared story among the soldiers apparently. Even though, the sand master with the Uchiha General and their men did help her prowess in the battlefield made a mark in anyone who saw her move.

"She's right, you know," Itachi shrugged his shoulders as he approached her cautiously. Her eyes looking at her like a wary tiger, her body prepared for battle even though she barely made a move to push herself off the doorframe. With a wave of his hand, the guards withdrew their weapons and left the room. "However, Haruno-san… _if _you want us to believe you… you must believe in us first,"

Sakura looked long and hard at him before she walked away, headed towards the prison cell that held her before.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," the Uchiha quoted nonchalantly making the council chuckle darkly.

"Those fools were too confident to see that their greatest weapon can also be used against them," their regarded leader spoke up. "Send a three of our best shinobis to scout the valley. They won't be a loss in case this is really a trap,"

"And if it's not?"

"Then get ready to see blood,"

"YOU JUST LET HER LEAVE!" the whiskered blond yelled. His voice filling the room while the others inside didn't bother to react. The news was broken to him upon his arrival from an important mission. His bright blue eyes stared at the sand master and to his general. He didn't even have the chance to put down his bag before he ran inside Gaara's tent to ask them directly.

Their unexpected silence immediately made him guilty. Drained, Naruto sat on a nearby stool and out his things down before letting out a guilty sigh. "I knew it would be like this when she finds out. That's why I never had the heart to tell her… the truth about the Tainted Kunai,"

"How can we? To her who is a princess to the Tainted Kunai, what happened years ago was a massacre… she never saw it as a punishment," Sasuke's hand unconsciously gripped his katana handle.

"Wait a minute, Naruto. You're from that clan and you're not royalty. I'm surprised to see you're not like them," the puppet master earned a heavy elbow blow in the midsection from his sister because of his tactless question.

His lips formed a long, quiet line before he replied. "They kept me in prison almost all my life. I was kept alive to be the 'last option'. Obviously, they were thinking about using the Kyuubi in me if worse comes to worst. On that night, there were fewer guards than the usual. And those that remain were anxious about something. That's when I escaped," Naruto shut his eyes, trying to block out any memories about his detention. "It was only later did I learned about the attack and the decimation of the clan. When I met Sakura, she's so innocent about everything, about the what the clan had been doing outside the palace or what her parents were plotting against the five nations. I thought it wouldn't hurt to keep the truth from her since nothing can bring it up again. I guess I was wrong," his forced laugh made him sound pathetic.

_Sakura… the Tainted Kunai… was not as noble as you think they were. _The sand underneath his feet grew restless, mirroring his mood.

Just when the tension wasn't enough, a shinobi bid to enter with urgency in his tone. "My lords we are currently in pursuit of three enemy scouts. It seems that they have already seen the location of our camp,"

Their pupils dilated in reaction as they remained speechless for a while. Their location was completely secluded and furthermore hidden by a powerful genjutsu. Those scouts _knew _where to look. Their breath got caught in their throat as a primary suspect came into mind. "Make sure they _don't _talk," Gaara gave the stern command before leaving the room.

"Oi, oi… this doesn't look good," Kankuro looked at Temari who only brooded in response. "If those scouts get away, we have no choice but to fight,"

Hours after, their greatest fear became reality. Two of the three were killed but one escaped unscathed and is probably reporting now to the higher government.

"Are… where the shrimp?" the wind breaker, Temari, looked around as another meeting was about to begin.

Sasuke, too, searched and even had several men help find Naruto but to no avail. _If it's really her… she knows too much. _Naruto's serious tone echoed in his head. "What are you going to do, Naruto?"

Her emerald eyes automatically opened even before she heard the footsteps approaching her cell. The new moon gave no illumination but her senses distinctly told her there was only one person outside. The sound of the door being unlocked and pulled open made her snort conceitedly.

Like a princess leaving her room, she made her way to the door slowly and gracefully. "The council asks for your presence," the warden tried to sound authoritative despite his trembling voice.

"Hmmm," her thin eyebrow rose before she took another corridor leading elsewhere. "Tell them… I'll be right there. I just have to _welcome _a friend of mine," running her fingers through her long pink tresses, she continued walking.

In the shadows, Sakura waited patiently. It seems she didn't have to wait long. Just like her prediction, one figure came jumping from the wall and knocked the shinobis at watch, unconscious.

Her presence was hidden so well that the intruder was only a few feet away and didn't even notice a thing. "Reckless as always, Naruto," instinctively, he jumped back, holding his kunai against her.

"Sa…sakura-chan…" laying down his weapons, the whiskered shinobi was about to approach her but when she stepped into the dim light, his eyes widened in surprise to see her wearing the insignia of the higher government. "So… it's true… you…"

"Did you come here to kill me? If so then, I must commend you. You've finally grown a brain," her voice held no traces of her previous self. Just hearing it sent shivers down his spine.

"Sakura-chan, listen to me… the truth is…" blood soaked the ground even before he could finish his statement. His vivid sapphire eyes reflecting her form accusingly.

"Too late,"

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please…_


	19. Chapter 18: Conflagration of Rage

**Chapter 18: Conflagration of Rage**

_**Little Falcon:**_ _Sorry for the long wait guys. There are a lot of distractions that keep my muse from looking my way. Thankfully, now she's graced me with her presence. I won't keep blabbering any longer. Enjoy this chapter, read and review like always._

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

_ It can't be Sakura! You know I'll never believe that but what can I do when the truth stands obvious? If it's really her… she knows too much. _

Blood quietly dripped from her blade to the ground in quick succession. Her emerald eyes didn't even met his horrified sapphire eyes before his body fell inanimately as she pulled out her kunai.

"What a fearsome kunoichi, this woman is… Haruno Sakura," from the large windows of the top floor, the council members saw the battle from beginning until the end and extolled her prowess. "We better be careful and not nettle her so much," the elder said with a bit of mirth before he stepped away from the scene as did the others.

Her lazy gaze wandered from her fallen foe to the night sky. The crimson pool around Naruto gave a cryptic refection of the full moon who witnessed his downfall. A moon of fresh blood.

Light footsteps approaching the scene made the kunoichi tense. Her grip on her weapon tightened for a moment before she saw the person's face. Reluctantly, Sakura laid down her blade but still held it. She remained unmoving even as that person bent down and touched her victim's body.

Crimson met emerald in a fierce, silent battle. Being the first to give up, Itachi slowly stood up and broke their contact. "This one's dead," he said to the shadows. The two didn't even bother turning their heads in reaction as they heard several bone-chilling chuckles from the darkness.

Her long pink tresses flowed in her back like a curtain as she wheeled around and walked away.

"Hey have you heard about what happened in the main base?" One scout said to another as they watched the dark hills ahead from their post.

"Yes, but how can the higher government know about our location? It's almost impossible… unless someone leaked our coordinates," replied the other in a concerned tone.

"If you have time to speak about such senseless canard, I advice you think about spending it more wisely," the wind master, Temari appeared behind them with her brows drawn together and her arms crossed. The two scouts stood at attention instantly then marched away.

Her green eyes remained looking forward in deep thought. His little brother and the Uchiha general had decided that it would be better not to posit treachery on the missing kunoichi yet. None has been proven… and yet here they are having only one suspect in mind. Temari was sent to the northern borders and Kankuro on the south a just-in-case step, the two suggested unhesitantly. Their commanders gave the approval without second thought. Truthfully, the exigency of the matter is getting under everyone's skin.

"Te…temari-taichou! There's someone on the top of the hill," the skittish scout pulled out his scope to have a closer look. "I…its Haruno-san,"

_Nani? _Her eyes narrowed and focused on the sole figure standing proudly on top of the mound. Her skin crawled as if for a moment, she felt the greatest murderous intent just from being under her gaze. Grabbing her battle fan, Temari jumped out of the fortress wall and head towards the waiting kunoichi.

Rain clouds passed by the crescent moon, making the night darker than it already is. "Sakura, I knew you'd never…" Temari said when she was close to her location. Her words got caught in her throat as her pupils dilated upon seeing the number of enemies hiding behind the high hill. "YOU'RE…" even before the blond kunoichi can turn to look at her fully, Sakura attacked her relentlessly.

The soldiers guarding the northern borders were horrified as they saw their superior's body sailed through the air as blood spurted out of her body. As her body fell lifelessly to the ground, battle cries from the other side of the hill erupted. "TEMARI-TAICHOU!"

His jade eyes stared blankly at his people below. From on top of a ridge, he found the solitude he needed to clear his head. Even so, the constant swirling of sand in his gourd reflected his troubled thoughts. _Sakura… _

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" a jounin bowed before him as he catches his breath.

"Nani?"

"It's Temari-sama!" The sand master quickly returned to base even before the shinobi could complete his report.

His jaws clenched as he gritted his teeth while his feet felt too slow while he dashed through the trees and into the medic Nins' tent. "What happened?" he snarled, seeing his battered sister immediately. Gaara bent down to look closely at the damage done.

The soldiers that brought her looked at each other anxiously as if hesitating to answer. They knew what kind of reaction their commander would make if he hears about the truth.

"What?" His question demanded a quick response, or else.

"It…its Haruno-san…" one finally spilled even with his quivering lips and pale face. "Haruno-san did this to her. She led the enemies right to us!"

People who heard everything froze in shock. Their eyes wandered immediately to the stoic face of their Kage as if waiting for an answer.

Everyone stepped back upon reflex as they saw him stand up. "Take care of her," his fists were clenched at his side as he left the tent.

"When we saw what happened to Temari-sama, I, being second-in-command called for a retreat immediately as I saw that were greatly outnumbered. Not to mention, _she _was with them. Other than Temari-sama, we sustain only minor injuries and no casualty but we lost our northern border," The shinobi delineated, his voice marred with contempt.

"You may leave," the shinobi looked up at his superior incredulously as if it wasn't the order he was expecting. After a long moment of silence, he stormed out of the Kazekage's tent.

Throughout the report, he was clenching his fists so hard that blood trickled down his knuckles. The Desert Reaper didn't even bother to pay attention to it as his sand crashed against his gourd as if wanting to get out.

Without permission, someone barged in to his tent. His blood-red eyes glared at sand master. "…she killed him… Naruto…" he almost ate his words as he tried his best to maintain his control. Gaara's sand grew silent for a moment as of wanting to hear what the Uchiha general has to say. "My intel told me that… he personally witnessed Sakura…" Sasuke swallowed with difficulty. "His body has been confirmed…"

Then in the middle of his revelation, the sand master threw something in the air, which Sasuke then caught effortlessly. After opening his hand, his crimson eyes widened in shock. A cylindrical-cut mineral that was said to cost more than three mountains was stained with blood. This was the whiskered blonds most prized possession. No one in the world can take it away from him. His body trembled with unmistakable anger and grief.

"That was in Temari's hand. We lost the northern border,"

"NANI?"

_Sakura… I thought I can forgive anything that you do… but I never thought that you can do something like this... not to me. This is the kind of treachery I can never forget. _

Malicious laughter lingered in the air as the council meeting droned on. From her dirty cell, she could hear it clearly. The insidious smirk on her face grew as she looked out her barred window. _Remember it well… the bitter taste of betrayal. _

Several footsteps echoed through the dungeon's corridors. Her prison door noisily creaked open. "You're being summoned by the council," the warden proclaimed as he stepped out of her way.

Not a word of acknowledgement, the kunoichi left her cell and faced the celebrating government officials. "I never thought that it would be this easy to bring the resistance down and its all thanks to you," one politician raised his glass to her. Sakura didn't bother to turn her head to see who it was.

"Oi, oi, don't get too ahead of yourself. It was just the northern border but with her on our side… it will just be like taking candy from a baby," the others guffawed in agreement as another toast was given.

"So Miss Kunoichi, what will they do next?" The elder settled his elbows on the table and tilted his head in curiosity.

For the first time, Sakura responded by looking directly at the speaker. "They will launch an all-out attack. I suggest you do too,"

Victorious grins were plastered on their drunken faces as they knew in this kind of gambit, they had the upper hand since they had the greater number of men. "I bet those bastards are already regretting having you as their comrade… because we surely are happy to have you on our side!"

"Send the message to all our allies! We will gather our forces here!" The Uchiha general took the reins in the meeting as he barked out bold strategies that invigorated the other commanding officers.

The Kazekage remained speechless as the war meeting droned on. Once in a while, some of the captains would sneak a glance at him as if waiting for him to talk but it never happened.

_So this is what you wanted, eh… Sakura… _Just when everyone was about to leave, Gaara called them back and began to discuss a new strategy that surprised everyone.

_**Little Falcon:**__ This story is almost over in a couple of chapters so please don't hold back, read and review. Okay?_


	20. Chapter 19: Darker Shade of Blood

**Chapter 19: Darker Shade of Blood**

_**Little Falcon:**__ If you're wondering where I have been, you probably didn't see my profile. Needless to say, my days of captivity are over and here I am delivering a juicy update. There are only a few chapters left for this story so don't be shy, tell me what you think of it. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

A large rectangular table depicting the terrain of the country was set in the middle of the room as the government officials sat around it when she entered. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they wanted her to do and she would do it without hesitation.

"From _little _amount of information you gave us, the Red Sand army together with Sasuke's little troop are in settled in these marked locations, am I right, Sakura-san?" One general pertained to the numerous spots on the map that are marked with red flags. The informant merely nodded her head automatically.

"Then their possible routes to take if they dare to attack us are…" another began to suggest while pointing at several valleys leading towards the center of the city, their headquarters.

Crossing her arms disapprovingly, she leaned on the wall. "No… they won't,"

"Care to elucidate?" Sarcasm dripped over his words enough to make her skin crawl.

Sakura approached the table and grabbed one of the blue flag tokens that symbolize their side. The officials were really impressed as she explained the possible moves their enemies can take. Not one dared to interrupt as they clearly saw that her level of experience in the battle field completely surpassed anyone's in the room. After explaining the move that has the greatest possibility of happening, the kunoichi looked up with a feral glint in her emerald eyes. "If they make this move… there is only one was to bring them down quick and easy," she planted the blue flag on a certain location that took everyone in the room by surprise.

"Hmmm, a bold move… as expected from a survivor of the Tainted Kunai," His crimson eyes reflected Sakura's determined glare. "However… there is not one person in this room who will voluntarily take that place," Itachi scanned the people in the room, their eyes awkwardly avoiding his. "That leaves… only _you_,"

Everyone's eyes were on the kunoichi now. "I understand. I'll be the spearhead of this operation," The tip of the arrow that pierces the flesh first. "But for this plan to work, we need to do this tonight," there were a few qualms but it was quickly resolved.

"Tonight it is," Sasuke's older brother concluded.

"I still can't believe we were talked into this kind of plan," the puppet master whined as the small battalion he rallied together with his sister followed behind.

"I know… what kind of strategy is this?" Temari's eyes continued to roam around the valley was they pressed on. Darkness was slowly tainting the surroundings, making visibility horrible even for the ones with the sharpest eyes. "Of all people, _he _should know that this kind of…"

In the middle of their path stood a sole familiar figure. Instantly, the wind user jumped off her horse and opened her huge battle fan. "You're becoming too cocky!" Several blasts of sharp gales tore through the wind.

Her emerald eyes didn't even flinch was she saw the beginning of a fatal attack. Instead, she jumped out of the target area effortlessly as if calculating where each strike would land. True enough, there wasn't even a hair on her head cut. Not a second later, poisoned darts rained from every direction coming from three wooden puppets that was summoned in a flash.

"Gaara-sama, Sasuke-sama!" A scout broke through the ranks. "Temari and Kankuro-sama are engaged in a battle with the _kunoichi_!" Even a lowly scout had learned of Sakura's betrayal and like everyone else, he can't bring himself to mention her name.

His jade eyes narrowed in response but he said nothing.

"I knew it!" The Uchiha general growled then threw a disapproving look at the sand master before barking out orders to reinforce the frontline. While still in the middle of his task, countless movement were detected overhead. From the edges of the towering cliffs, glimmering arrows gave a bluish glint from the awakening moon.

Both Temari and Kankuro halted their offense as they saw a number of government soldiers amassed in every kill shot position, giving them the opportunity to attack and not risk being touched at all.

"YOU BITCH!" The puppet master pulled something out of thin air that bound Sakura's body. "DID YOU HAVE FUN STOOPING THIS LOW?"

Blood crawled on the invisible wire that held her captive. Her emerald eyes staring at her captor indifferently as if her life wasn't at stake. "When will you stop?" Sakura finally spoke as her blood started to make a pool at her feet. "Don't you understand?" A dark smirk was formed by her pink lips. "Not one of you is capable of killing me," with just a small movement, she released herself and jumped farther back away from possible range.

"Even if we die here, I'll gladly enter hell if it means I get to kill you," the blond kunoichi made a series of complex hand seals. But even before she can finish, another player entered the battlefield.

His unruly blond hair was wet with sweat as his orange and black garb marred with grime and dirt. His face still holds the evidence of his loss against a recent fight but his sapphire blue eyes were as bright as the sky. "Chotto matte! You've got it all wrong!" The intruder yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Isn't that…" The generals, cloaked with dark coats embroidered with red clouds, immediately turned towards the pink haired kunoichi.

"Na…Naruto!" Temari and Kankuro exclaimed. "You're alive!"

Sakura raised her eyes towards each of the government official glaring at her.

A spine-chilling laugh echoed throughout the valley. "It quite amazing how natural it is for betrayal to be in your nature, _Haruno-san_, but isn't it a bit too late to change your mind?" one of the council members stepped forward, confident that he won't be harmed.

Her feet walked over her spilled blood as she smirked triumphantly. "Betrayal? You must be mistaken. That word can only be used if we are truly allies…" tilting her head, her smirk grew. "When did I say I was?"

Meanwhile in another part of the battlefield, Itachi watched closely with another general at his side. "Hmmm, I was right not to trust you," the one named Deidara began to throw bombs at his comrade.

Displaying the proficient skills of the assassin he once were, the older Uchiha evaded the attacks in a heartbeat. "What are you doing?" His voice as calm as his mind.

"As I remember, you are the only one to inspect that boy's body and confirmed his death and as far as loyalty is in question… just like that kunoichi… you NEVER swore allegiance to the government!" Battle ensued between two generals while not one soldier dared to make a move.

The government forces began to get confused as their confidence only came from the very informant who had just switched sides yet again and to add to that one of their strongest superiors just jumped ship. Losing the first battle of wits, the first general gave the signal to attack.

Ready for the flood of projectiles, the Red Sand Army prepared for combat however, moments passed and not one arrow was flew. "What the hell…" Sasuke, too, was puzzled with this development.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMBECILES DOING?" Upon turning his head, he witnessed each of his men fall like leaves in autumn. His pupils dilated in reaction as the entire army was erased by an unseen force.

Within minutes, the only ones standing above were the two fighting generals.

"Impossible… did… she do this?" The lazy genius, Shikamaru, was the first to land a probable answer.

The look of apprehension on her face didn't vanish even after her plan worked out well. Instead, Sakura drew her kunai for the first time. "They're coming…" she mumbled.

"Who?" Naruto was more than confused.

"The REAL generals," Her long pink hair played with the gentle wind that made an eerie howl while passing through the ravine.

Just like ghosts appearing from thin air, several shadows cloaked in the same dark coats stood over the bodies of their substitute. "Quite a feat, young lady. I must compliment you on your efforts to force us out," one with several piercing allover his face extolled. "However, the _government _must deliver punishment to the one who caused their greatest defeat," Without another word, each general dashed towards her.

A gigantic wave of sand protected the kunoichi from several long range attacks. "For how long will you remain dumbstruck?" Gaara's rhetoric question woke everyone up from their perplexity.

Sasuke joined the sand master as they ran towards the heart of the battle. His crimson eyes unconsciously drawn towards the red haired commander. _Did he know what sakura was thinking? Impossible! I was with her for YEARS and I wasn't able to predict this kind of move. Gaara was only with her for a few weeks… but it was as if… _"You… never lost faith in her, did you?" He asked in between his gritted teeth.

His jade eyes remained glued to the pink haired kunoichi as her previous words played back in his head. _If there's something only I can do to make things easier for everyone, I'll do it without hesitation. I'm sorry._

_**Little Falcon:**____Read and review okay? Only a few chapters left!_


	21. Chapter 20: Fatal Gambit

**Chapter 20: Fatal Gambit**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Yes, you're not dreaming! I have updated. I have been in the longest writer's block and I am desperately clawing my way out! Thankfully this is the first story I've decided to update so make my efforts count please. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Her vision swayed as her veins felt the burning trails of the poison circulating within her body. Nevertheless, the pain did not dull the spine-chilling sensation given by those murderous glares directed solely at her. A tight smile lifted her lips as she gazed at the new arrivals. _At last, all the players are in the field. _"Your move," she said under her breath as her eyes rested on the masked general comfortably sitting on the bloody corpse of the person who faithfully stood as his "counterpart".

In a flash it happened all at once, her enemies lunged towards her while the red sand's champions intercepted them almost immediately. Her emerald eyes saw every detail clearly despite her body's failing condition. Scanning the awakened battlefield, she mentally counted the one who called themselves "Akatsuki"… one was missing. Suddenly, her heart made a great throb that surprised her senses and then soon after, it started beating out of rhythm, confusing her system.

"Get those unconscious soldiers away from the battle. Let _us _handle the rest," the lazy tactician commanded as he immediately understood that having ordinary shinobis fight against those cloaked bastards is a futile attempt; unnecessary blood will be spilled. Shikamaru clucked his tongue like voicing a complaint before he, too, ran into danger.

When the sand master was only a few feet away, he watched her create some hand seals and disappear in a puff of smoke. "This is bad, Gaara. We need to get to her NOW," his brother frantically brought up as he approached him. "... The poison in her blood is different. She can't heal herself even if she tried," Kankuro berated himself for being such a fool for believing that Sakura is a traitor. "That elixir was used to especially end the life of those from the Tainted Kunai…"

"NANI?" The young Uchiha gritted his teeth while his advanced sharingan tried to locate even traces of the kunoichi's presence.

Her trembling hand injected a serum directed to the large veins in her neck. The empty vial landed on the forest floor as her vision began to stabilize bit after bit.

"As expected from the last heir of that legendary bloodline," a voice spoke from almost all directions, disturbing the silence of the forest. "I must admit I didn't foreshadow an event in which the Akatsuki's existence will be discovered by an individual who spent only a couple of days within the government walls. But, of course, I never realized that there is still a survivor of that wretched bloodline," it echoed throughout the canopy

"You seem to know a lot about my family," Sakura replied casually while struggling to decipher the source. Her body beginning to regain its bearings.

"The greatest tacticians the world has ever known. Their skills are both revered and feared. They can both start and end war in an instant, or so they say," the sinister chuckle that came after made the hair on the back of her neck stand.

Slowly Sakura turned to her right and looked straight ahead. "Do you know WHY the Tainted Kunai was so feared?" A shadow emerged from nothing but she was still as collected as ever even as beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. "It's because when WE move… each move has a purpose,"

"Even when I was merely four, I understood that the clan began to form atrocious ideals that would surely garner the contempt of other nations. I wasn't surprised when one day we were wiped out. The fact that they haven't predicted that outcome was evidence enough that they were blinded by their empty confidence just like you were. Needless to say, your little orchestration in the meeting hall in which you revealed to me about the red sand and the Uchiha's involvement with my family's massacre did nothing to impinge my principles. On contrary, you even helped me make the first step towards your _government's _demise,"

The spiral mask did nothing to hide the fury in his words as he lashed out. "And you want me to think that you planned this moment as well? You, alone and dying, against me- the very ancestor of the Uchiha and the core of the Akatsuki? In what world could you have imagined killing me?"

"Wow, Uchiha Madara, what an honor," the kunoichi didn't even disguised her sarcasm. "First of all," she counted with her fingers mockingly "I am not dying. And secondly, whoever said that I'll be the one facing you?" As if on cue, two figures jumped in between them… both facing him. One bearing the same crimson eyes and the other surrounded by tendrils of formidable sand.

He has heard enough to both astound and frustrate him at the same time. _Sakura had everything planned? And an Uchiha is behind this coup? What the hell is going on?_

His chest swelled with pride as he heard only a little of her revelations. Her blatant sarcasms made his smirk grow; it was after all her spunk that made her so irresistible. A tight knot in his gut formed as he saw how pale she was becoming and how ragged her breathing is. It is true that she wasn't dying but something is definitely wrong with her.

His wicked laughter disturbed the perched fowls so much that they took flight. "Two knights defending an insignificant pawn… pathetic," as soon as he was done with delivering his colorful insult, he activated his sharingan and tried to force a colossal genjutsu on the three of them but Sasuke countered it while the sand master commanded his sand to do an offensive maneuver, all at the same time.

From the way the duo move, it was as if they had been fighting side by side for years. Madara barely managed to defend himself as he was pushed to a corner. A gigantic wave of sand buried him in under a flash and with a mere hand gesture of its master- it crushed everything and everyone lying underneath it.

His brows furrowed as he didn't feel like he had concluded the battle. Opening his fist, the sand loosened and trickled away with the wind, revealing a ruined terrain but no body. "Kawarimi? (A replacement?)" His jade eyes scanned the area cautiously as the sand in his gourd swirled in impatience.

_We were fighting a mere shadow? That's to be expected, he IS Uchiha Madara after all. _With his katana unsheathed, his crimson eyes took into detail anything that is out of the ordinary… even a speck.

As the battle ensued, she tasted blood in her mouth. _As expected of Kankuro… _Sakura extolled the puppet master, who almost sliced her head off at one point, with a masochistic smile. The kunoichi snapped out of her reverie as soon as the battlefield grew still. The fight wasn't surely over… that much she can say.

From mid-air, a shape materialized right behind her together with a kunai that meant to hack her head off. "Really, you underestimate me too much," she said nonchalantly even when the blade was halfway down her throat. His hand sliced through it so easily, he knew it wasn't real.

"One more thing… whoever said I have to kill you?" Her emerald eyes glinted with the ferocity of a tigress as something beneath his feet illuminated, forming a complex circle around him.

"When did you…" his attempt to escape has been thwarted by a flash of lightning from a distance and the sand from everywhere that held him in place.

A dark smile was on her lips as her eyes lit up, reflecting the circle binding him to the mortal realm. "I told you, didn't I?" The kunoichi cut her palm and let the blood drip to the forest floor. "Every move has a purpose…"

_Don't tell me… she even planned THIS moment? _His pupils dilated upon feeling his chakra slowly draining from his body. _This is… no! It can't be? The seal to counter the forbidden technique… I have perfected it. I know I have!_

Interlacing her fingers, she dispelled her genjutsu on him. "KAI! (Release!)" only to form the real five pointed seal that was lying dormant around him as he was immersed in her illusions.

Waver. All she needed him to do was doubt himself even for the briefest moment, that's when she'll strike. _Checkmate. _

Uchiha Madara didn't even have the luxury of screaming as the five-pointed star devoured his being. Forever imprisoning him within its walls.

A blinding flash from where they came from immediately caught their attention and without hesitation, the two raced back only to find their enemy sealed and the kunoichi gone. Cheers from the battlefield at a distance reached all the way to where they were. Apparently, the other members were merely puppets as well and when the puppet master's strings were severed, the mannequins fell to pieces lifelessly.

Her heavy feet crunched the vegetation slowly invading burned remains of the once prestigious landmark of their clan. _No where to go and no where to return to… looks like this is my only place. _Moonlights seeped through the huge gaps in the walls and crawled over her unmoving body. Her tears shimmered like diamonds as it met the silver light from the broken dome.

_Everything was just as I had predicted… it was flawless… perfect. _With the last ounce of her strength she fought the tempting need to close her eyes but it did not last long. When darkness ate everything and silence loomed, Sakura understood what was happening. But like a splash of cold water, her senses was somehow refreshed as she caught his unmistakable scent- his cool water smell that she never dared forget. Inwardly, she smiled. _That's right… you're the only thing that messes up my plans… my unpredictable piece… _

"I thought you've learned your lesson well…" his deep, velvet voice echoed in her head like a song. "You can't run away from me…" she felt his lips brushing against her earlobe seductively as he whispered.

Was it his warmth or was it because of the antidote that she started to feel like she's bound to live no matter what. Whatever the case maybe… her heart no longer gives a painful beat and her lungs no longer inflate as if they would explode. For the first time in her life… she felt like she was forgiven… she felt she was truly saved.

The moment he witnessed her breathing freely again was the time he remembered his heart remembered how to beat again. It was merely a fluke. A hunch… a complete guess as to where she might decide to go to. The sand master thanked whatever higher power that led him here. The sight of her unmoving body made his blood freeze instantly. It was his blind determination that made his limbs move and discover that she was barely alive. His hands shook as he injected the serum to counteract the Kankuro's poison. They were cold… her hands… her legs… even her face. His brows furrowed as he rubbed his hands together with hers then whispered something to her ear.

Was it his imagination or did her lips began to form a smile? He didn't dare blink as he saw color return to her face and feel her hands weakly squeezing his. That was the moment, Gaara finally felt the bliss of victory.

_**Little Falcon:**__ OMG! Okay two more chapters, one last lemon and then the epilogue. Don't hold back, read and review please…_


	22. Chapter 21: Succeeding Apology

**Chapter 21: Succeeding Apology**

_**Little Falcon:**__ This is just a part of my late birthday tribute to our favorite sand master so, yes, I do plan on updating this later but when I saw the date well… something had to be done so here it is. Read and review as always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

His jade eyes reflected the sleeping kunoichi on his bed. Despite all the medical opinions vouching for her to remain in the hospital, the sand master simply can not allow being separated from her even for just for a few hours. There was a weak knock on his door that he intentionally ignored as his gaze was fixated on the serene look on her face. Then he heard the door open slowly followed by the light footsteps on the carpeted floor.

"Gaara… its time," the whiskered blond said under his breath as he tapped his shoulder. "I'll watch over her while you're away. Don't worry," Naruto reassured confidently, masking the sense of urgency in his tone. True enough, the inauguration ceremony is no event to be late in and much more when it was a _double _induction for Hidden Sand and Hidden Leaf. With all that had transpired, the people and the newly elected officials came to an agreement… they need a Kage.

_She needs a reason to wake up… _it had been two months since the most talented medic nins came to a conclusion that Sakura was physically recovering but her mind wasn't in the same shape. Somehow, she lost the drive to recover her consciousness. So, here he was wearing the Hidden Sand's white Kage regalia… and still waiting for her to wake up. He was about to receive a place of power a few shinobis could only dream of and yet… he felt void of something definitely more important than the title "Kazekage". Reluctantly, Gaara leaned in and whispered something in her ear before kissing her lips. With one final look, he left the room.

After hearing the door close, Naruto let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. A weak smile split his face as he sat on the edge of the king-sized bed. "Ne, Sakura-chan? Don't you think you have enough beauty sleep already? You're missing an important occasion here." His bubbly voice was gone, replaced by a serious, low one. Those sapphire orbs refused to wander to her face.

"Somehow, this feels so wrong," the puppet master muttered as they stood outside the gates of his mansion. "Not that I'm saying Gaara isn't fit for the title or anything," holding up his hands in defense as soon as he felt his sister's glare.

Temari's lips pressed into a tight line as she clenched her crossed arms. "I know what you mean. It's like attending an awarding ceremony without the champion,"

"It can't be helped," the two almost jumped out of their skin to hear someone else join the conversation. "The people need a visible head for the government to promote stability. Things like these cannot be delayed," emerging from a distant corner of the street was the hokage-to-be also wearing the same garb as Gaara. Another moment longer, the sand master exited his newly built manor; their eyes met for a brief period before he silently led the way towards the site.

The sound of fireworks crackling outside reached the dimly lit room. Rising from his seat, the blond shinobi pulled the curtains to let the sun in the depressing room. "It's starting, Sakura-chan," Naruto opened the glass doors and leaned out the balcony to, just even from where he was standing, catch a glimpse of the festivities.

Colorful banners waved with the gentle breeze as the aroma of the scrumptious buffets wafted in the streets. People were smiling and laughing, finally, the time for peace has begun.

His peripheral vision caught movement from inside the room. Wheeling around, his mouth completely hanged open as he witnessed getting dressed with her kunoichi attire as if she had just woken up from a short nap. "Sa…sakura-chan?" He had to blink a few times and pinch himself to prove that he wasn't dreaming.

Strapping on her kunai holster and katana strap, the kunoichi reached for the door knob when… "Are you going to leave again? Where will you go? How far will you run?" Her hand stopped midway but she didn't even turn or replied. "I know what it feels like to have no home… to not have a place to return. But after all that has happened… you still feel that way? You risked your life several times for different purposes but to save the same people," he stepped into her line of vision and held her shoulders. "The people of the hidden leaf, the hidden sand, the red sand army, the Uchiha clan, Sasuke, me… and if that's not enough… _HIM_,"

"**He's** reason enough for you to remain here… **he's **your place to go back to. Sakura-chan… do something for yourself this time. Be free!" His grip grew painful as he searched her eyes even through the darkness. His eyebrows shot up in surprise to feel her hand on top of his.

"Naruto," her voice was as mesmerizing as before but her smile was even more radiant.

"Then… why are you…" she cut him off by dragging him with her as she raced outside.

The parade towards the grand shrine felt like forever as he sat inside his palanquin, carried by his most trusted men. Even from the inside, he could hear the cheers of the villagers, thankful for the deeds he did not do. Barely there, Gaara sensed a certain chakra signature that alarmed him, enough to make him stop the procession. _What the hell? Why is he here? _His jade eyes burned in anger as he saw those that spiky blond hair, standing out among the crowd. Not caring whether he was in the middle of a march or not, the sand master jumped out of the palanquin and grabbed the grinning idiot by his collar. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?"

The commotion was too much that even Sasuke got out of his ride and tried to pry Gaara away from his best friend. People laughed despite the fact that Naruto was having his life chocked out of him while the two kages-to-be scrambled for him to live or die.

"You guys look great!" His heart skipped several beats upon hearing the voice he knew like his own heartbeat. Afraid that he was hallucinating, he lifted his gaze towards the rooftop. The air got knocked out of his lungs as he saw her smiling at him before she jumped and landed right in front of them. "Hokage-sama," she bowed respectfully at the still shocked Sasuke. "Kazekage-sama…" before she can even meet his eyes after her polite gesture, his lips were already on hers while his arms wound around her with no intention of letting her go. Screams and cheers erupted from the people as they watched the fateful reunion while their friends and comrade grinned from ear to, finally they can celebrate.

Half-willingly, Sakura pushed him back and leaned her forehead on his. "Kazekage-sama, you have a job to do,"

"Well, if you've woken up a bit earlier I wouldn't have to be doing this in front of them," again, he devoured her lips as if they had no audience.

"After I heard what you said, I just had to wake up," the kunoichi skillfully ducked out of his arms as she recalled what he said in her sleep. _"You should wake up now. I won't be "Kazekage" if you're still asleep." _She didn't have to ask whether he was serious or not… she knew he meant it at every word and she simply would not have any of it. "So, Kazekage-sama," she straightened his robes and hat. "Gambatte (Do your best)," she pushed him back in his palanquin. "I won't be going anywhere," with that kind of reassurance, all doubts in his mind were silenced.

During her long sleep, Gaara began to wonder how he was truly important to her. He understood that she disobeyed direct orders and risked her life for him… but why can't she find it in herself to snap out of it and return to him? Somehow he felt a limit to his value in her life. He was honestly flabbergasted beyond all reason at how this woman can restore his broken self with just a few words and a knee-bobbling smile. "Okairinasai (Welcome back)," he muttered before stealing another kiss. As he heard her sweet reply- _Tadaima (I'm Home)_, he grew aware that he was holding up the procession and quickly got on his man-powered transportation.

"Glad to have you back, Sakura," the young Uchiha tapped her shoulder then returned to his place once again to continue the parade.

"You sure know how to make a scene," that sarcastic remark could only come from one person.

"Well, I try," Sakura rebutted with a smile as she spun around to find the combined forces of the Red Sand and the Uchiha cluster. The blond Leaf kunoichi immediately lunged at her with a fierce hug as the others gave their own version of _Welcome Back._

"I have to agree. You're the only person who can turn a stalemate into a checkmate," the lazy tactician, who rarely gives praises, openly extolled as they followed the palanquins on foot.

"I completely disagree, Shikamaru. There's you after all," he blushed at her unprecedented compliment.

"I have to apologize for… well… almost killing you to bluntly put it," Kankuro caressed his nape in humiliation for his thoughtless acts. "By the way, I still can't figure out how you managed to still engage in battle despite being poisoned. I was told it paralyzes instantly," he intentionally lowered his tone on his last statement.

"Adrenaline," she automatically answered. "It tricks the body into thinking that nothing was wrong and lets it perform more than the normal function for just a period of time,"

"But then… it would make the circulation of the poison faster," his remark was more of a question.

"Yeah, it's a risk I had to take," Kankuro was awestruck by her dedication to complete her mission. Even he would not go that far. Of course, he would not say that out loud.

"Well aside from Naruto and Gaara, we all owe you an apology for believing that you have really betrayed us," The oldest of the Sand Siblings bowed her head in shame. It took a long time for her to discover that the wounds Sakura had inflicted were merely superficial and that no traces of it were left after just a quick first aid and short rest.

"It doesn't matter. That was my intention after all," she raised her eyes towards the sky and basked in the gentle sunlight. "You see even if you guys had lost faith in me… I have never lost mine in you," Everyone was flabbergasted at her casual reply. How can she forgive so easily?

"You HAD to see the trick she pulled to make even the most talented eyes believe that she really killed me!" The noisiest ninja threw in as he elaborated the death scene she orchestrated so flawlessly even he thought it was true.

"Still not a people person?" teased a familiar tone as he sat alone on his veranda. With a charming smirk, the newly instated Kazekage pulled her out of the darkness she was hiding in. The kunoichi showed no signs of resistance as he immediately conquered her mouth with his tongue. His arms wound around her petite form as hers were hooked around his neck while she, too, fought for dominance in the passionate duel of their lips.

When the need for air broke them apart, Gaara whispered so close to her ear it sent delighting shivers down her spine. "I had to restrain myself from getting too close to you outside. I was afraid I might forget that we're not alone," his deep, sexy tone made her bite her lower lip in anticipation.

A few hours back, Sakura began to wonder if the sand master's desire for her has waned because of her absence but his sensual kiss earlier made her sure it wasn't the case. Surrounded by foreign dignitaries from near and far, the Kazekage and the Hokage had their hands full almost all evening however, that spine-tingling sensation she constantly gets made her deem that his eyes were definitely on her.

How long was it? The last time they were together like this? Even before her coma, she had to leave abruptly and let him think she detested him in order to put her plans into action. Four months? Five? She lost count… all she knew was that it felt like forever. "Well, we're alone now," tilting her head, Sakura saw a feral glint in his jade eyes before he, again, devoured her lips.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Okay, I've decided that the last lemon is best fitted for the epilogue! But that's no reason to make me a review. Come on! It's the 2__nd__ last chapter after all._


	23. Epilogue: Barely Beginning

**Epilogue: Barely Beginning **

_**Little Falcon:**__I can't believe that I'm still apologizing up until the last chapter for being late in updating. How long did it take for this story to finally be concluded? Too long, right? And yet you still kept supporting me all throughout and for that I sincerely thank you. Domo Arigato Gozaimasu! Let's end this not with a fizzle but with a bang so __**KIDS ARE NOT ALLOWED, let the grownups have fun, okay? **_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

The way their bodies met in that crushing embrace was like breaking the surface after a long excruciating dive. It was only then did the sand master truly felt alive once more. His strong arms held her petite form so close without becoming one as their lips collided in a passionate exchange.

When was the last time she felt safe enough to let her guard down and close her eyes? Has it been so long that she can't remember when? All she understood was that now, at this moment, she didn't have to worry about pretenses or fatal attacks. It just took one person and being in his arms for her to feel that she could still be a woman, who needed someone else's protection. Warm tears trickled down her chin as she relished in the thought that everything she experienced; everything she sacrificed had always lead her back to him. Her most unpredictable piece.

_She's here… she's really here. _His mind rejoiced together with his heart as he drew back only to get lost in those deep pools of emerald green that reflected him and only him. "Gaara," his breath got caught in his throat as he heard her call his name with her melodic tone while honest tears flowed from her eyes. Not wasting another second, he swept her off her feet while kissing her tears away.

"I missed you so much," her sudden declaration made their trip to the bed end up against the wall as he plundered her mouth with his tongue, letting her know that there was no way she missed him more than he missed her. Their mutual moan echoed in their room as they came in contact with each other's heated need. Sakura threw her head back as his mouth decided to conquer the sensitive spots on her neck. Her hands clawed at the regal Kazekage robes that were preventing her from coming in contact with his skin.

With an impatient growl, Gaara's hands grabbed the lapels of her kunoichi garb only to rip it in half. A gasp erupted from her lips as the cold night wind blew against her exposed skin but it didn't take long before his hands and his mouth warmed her up instantly. The sight of her porcelain skin against the pale moonlight was enchanting. Being the one to behold her half naked body made him greatly possessive. _No one will see her like this but me. NO ONE… _A voice in the back of his head proclaimed before he resumed his affectionate exploits.

Following his example, Sakura tore his robes away from his body then wrapped her legs around his hips as he held her up to suck on her taunt peaks. Her fingernails dug in his shoulder as his tongue rubbed and rolled against the most sensitive part of her breasts.

His muscles rippled under her seductive caress. "Gaara," she whispered his name like a dirty secret before biting his ear lobe playfully followed by the fleeting brush of her tongue on the shell of his ear. Upon response, his hips grounded painfully against hers, making him almost lose it feeling her so ready for him. That delicious friction between their sexes made her grab a fistful of his hair as the pressure in between her thighs became more intolerable by every second.

Liquid fire pumped through his veins as her momentary touches left a searing trail from his nape down his still clad bottom. The sand master nearly lost his control when Sakura pressed herself against his painful bulge. Breathing through his teeth, he tried to regain his bearings but it was presenting to be an impossible task especially when he has the most seductive goddess _aching _for his _attention_. Just when he thought he had his head back in the game, Gaara inhaled sharply upon feeling her light grip on his painfully rigid member. Through his half-lidded eyes, the image of her face as it turned from very surprised to very pleased made him chuckle inwardly. Truthfully, he had never held back like this before… and he doesn't plan on holding back any minute longer. A deep growl erupted from his chest as he grabbed her tiny wrist before she made a move then kissed her till she almost passed out before his lingering kisses wandered to her neck and continued a downward slope that ended with him in between her legs.

Her sultry whimpers escalated into unrestricted screams as he tore her tights away from the prize he quickly devoured. His talented tongue explored her velvet folds as his thumb and forefinger pinched that knob that drove her insane in a heartbeat. Everything began to spin as his mouth and digits plundered her senses until her knees can no longer support her weight. "Ga…a…ra!" her fingers caught a fistful of his flaming red hair as her eyes rolled in the back of her head in pleasure.

Upon reflex, the young Kazekage caught his goddess as she momentarily went limp from her release. As if weighing no lighter than a feather, he effortlessly carried her to bed where he took the moment to carve into his memory the sight he beheld- her splayed hair, her damp skin, the flush on her cheeks, her swollen lips and her emerald eyes that reflected him and only him.

Sakura raised her arms and called for her lover without saying a word. So much time had been spent with them apart, now she can't bear another second being without his warmth. As if responding to her automatically, Gaara sank into her arms and sealed their lips once more.

His chest felt tight; out of the overwhelming emotions that threatened to burst out of him because he was so sure he now has her back… back from the dead… back from being his enemy… back from the cruel joke of reality. HIS kunoichi returned… to him. Swallowing with difficulty as his heart got caught in his throat, the sand master drew back mere inches only to look into her bright emerald eyes for the longest possible moment as if still doubting her to be real.

Tears automatically sprung from her eyes as she met his loving gaze. Nothing… she did _nothing_… to deserve this man's affection and yet she thanked whatever higher power that made it possible. Truthfully, the medic Nin never predicted his type of ending… happily ever after, after all, was never in her dictionary… not until today… not until this moment.

Catching her tears with his lips, he whispered her name over and over again while spreading butterfly kisses throughout her face. Soon after another fiery lip-lock, his hands encircled her petite waist and sensually squeezed it before making a burning trail north to her ample breasts where his fingers instantly found her hardened peaks. Earning a delicious moan from her, his mouth that was sucking and kissing on the special spot on her neck quickly took over and encased one tip then the other until the kunoichi was gripping his hair and writhing beneath him wantonly.

Her molten desire seeped from her center as his playful tongue unrestrictedly tweaked her nipples, making her back arch in delirious sensations. "Gaara… I want you…" she begged as her nails clawed the muscled flesh of his back. "NOW!"

There was a low rumbling in his chest as he heard her beg and then command. The young Kazekage was more than willing to comply since he was seconds away from exploding. Like a lazy cat, he crawled on top of her then spread her legs wide while sharing slow, tormenting breaths.

Their eye contact didn't break even as she felt his eager tip on her slick, swollen folds. A stifling gasp came out of her parted lips as she welcomed him into her body. Her inner walls shaped his member as he sank deeper in.

Gaara had to be the one to look away in order to make himself hold back. Gritting his teeth, he had to stop midway as he was certain that he was in need of a few seconds to collect himself. God, she's as tight and as ready as he remembered her to be. Because of his earlier, "ministrations" convulsions were still going on inside that made it damn hard to take this moment slow and steady. The sand master swore sharply as he felt her clench him tightly even if she wasn't moving at all. "Sakura… stop… if you do that… I won't…." his words fell on deaf ears as she resumed her clandestine movements with increasing speed. "Sakura!"

Rearing her head back in pleasure, she licked her lips, feeling his scorching release marking her right then and there. However, such short premature response did nothing to tame his insatiable need. If anything, she made him hungrier for her than ever. A delightful shiver washed through her body as she caught a glimpse of the primal need glinting in his jade eyes. His tongue brushed against her neck as he drove further in. "You never excelled at taking orders…" his deep sexy tone made her bite her lower lip in anticipation. His audible pants tickling her ear.

The kunoichi had her toes already curled by the time he was completely inside her. He was bigger than she remembered him to be but her body accepted him entirely, molding his every inch until she thought she was about to break. Unlike their previous _encounters_, he did not wildly thrust instead he slides his torso up a few inches. Skin against skin, his flat nipples against her perky ones and her sensitive knob stimulated with every inch of movement.

Her skin burned at every inch they were touching and it seared at her very center. The mutual intensity of their breathing grew hot and heavy as they met each other's advances. Sweat trickled down their naked flesh as they chanted each other's name through every rocking of their hips until Sakura wrapped her legs around his hips following his Gaara's amazing lead. Their climax clashed a few superb moments after.

After spending what almost seemed like forever apart, neither one was sated as evidenced by his still steel hard erection and her quivering walls. For once, she obeyed his orders without delay, but only because there was an erotic promise behind his words. With her shaking limbs she was on all fours, she barely had time to look back when he took her from behind in one solid thrust that made her scream. His rough hands caressed her from her nape down to the edge of her spine before grabbing her sides and penetrating her relentlessly.

He was planning on making this night's events more subtle than usual, considering that she just came out of a coma but when it comes to this woman- nothing ever goes as planned and here he is making love to her like there's no tomorrow. With every wild thrust, he came closer to his edge and finally, he was able to calculate his moves but that was not until she lowered her chest to the bed and made her walls tighter. The sudden change made him roar in reaction as his firm grasp on sanity grew unsteady.

Everything became white as her senses began to be confused at where her body ended and his began. All she was aware as the building of the most incredible vibrations was happening in her core. "Sakura…" his raspy call snapped her out of the trance she was in. for a moment, she felt his washboard abs against her back and his soft lips on the shell of her ear before she felt hoisted from the bed with a strong embrace.

Sitting back, the sand master took her with him in an effortless motion. At another angle, he adjusted instinctively as he settled her on top of him while cupping her breasts and kissing her lips.

Her pupils dilated as his hands gripped the back of her knees and spread her shamelessly. Not having time to even react, she found herself holding onto his head as he delivered his daring ministrations. The lewd sounds their slapping skin made mixed with their moans and groans as he moved in and out of her in the most feral passion. With her back against him, the medic Nin tried to keep her bearings by looking around the room. Big mistake, a huge body mirror came into view and reflected their brazenly joined bodies. The sight of them so perfect together made her hips meet his strokes hurriedly as her eyes were fastened on that reflective surface.

As if reading her mind, his eyes met hers indirectly as he hooked her knee with his arm while his fingers pinched her precious pearl. "Ga…a…ra..." her trembling voice called as her eyes began to roll in the back of her head at every penetration. Sweat shimmered in their skin as her breasts followed their robust rhythm until she was screaming his name and he was clenching his jaw. With the intensity of a crashing tsunami, their mind-blowing release met several times before they were spent.

Sated and exhausted, Gaara reluctantly pulled out of her to let her lay beside him then pulled her into his possessive embrace. Not long after, they fell asleep with the sound of each other's heartbeat.

Contentment can be defined as nothing more than waking up with the woman you love in you arms that was what his proud smirk said as he gazed at her sleeping face that early morning. Honestly, he was reluctant to open his eyes only to realize that last night was a dream but he did anyway. The first thing he did was stare at her for a few minutes then brushed back that stray strand of hair that blocked her serene face and then finally…

There was a fleeting touch across her cheek that she couldn't define to be a dream or reality however, the feel of something cold slipping into her finger definitely felt real enough to wake her. It was the blinding flash of the emerald diamond sitting on top of a pure platinum ring that made her squint. Sunlight had seeped through the curtains and got caught by the reflective surfaces. It took a few blinks for her to come fully awake and realize what was on her ring finger.

"Marry me, Sakura," with the sun rising behind his chiseled form and that handsome, triumphant smirk on his face, she almost mistook him for a god of some sort.

Caught unprepared, a few seconds ticked before she replied. "As I recall a proposal is supposed to be answerable by a yes or no," biting her lower lip in light humor, her eyes shone brighter than the diamond on her hand. "That sounds more like an order, _Kazekage-sama_,"

"I'm not taking no for an answer,"

Glancing at that huge rock staring back at her, she released an audible sigh. "Who am I… to disobey a direct order?" Sneaking a peek through her thick eye lashes, she saw him smile widely for the first time before trapping her in his arms and kissing her senseless.

The three older kages perched on their seat as their beady eyes coasted over the two young elected shinobis who were now holding the same position as they were. Their mocking smirks and lengthy silence said infinitely more than they could. Indeed, the new Kage of the hidden sand and hidden leaf were green and untested… only a fancy figurehead to inform other nations that a stable government in their land has properly been installed. Clearly, the tenured ones found it comical and didn't render the two significant at all.

Bearing the bulkiest build, the Raikage puffed his chest and broke the stillness in the air. "I've heard quite a tale about how your sovereignty came to be. Verily, might I say that you owe your position to a few talented individuals," of course, he implied the fact that most of the work to establish peace weren't done by the two.

The new hokage nonchalantly leaned his elbow on their shared long, half circular table the esteemed five leaders shared then let his hand carry the weight of his tilted head. "I will not deny that the credit all goes to one certain battle master," his tone monotonous as his expression. Uchiha Sasuke's onyx eyes grew quite pleased as he witnessed their face contorting in agitation at his calm demeanor. Evidently, they were expecting him refute the allegation or something along those lines.

"Your _battle master_, is he with you now?" Displaying sudden interest in the matter, the oldest of them spoke. "I would very much like to see him," The Tsuchikage's disapproval before was blown away by the Hokage's bold response.

With a stern signal of his hand, a blond shinobi appeared in front of them in a flash. "This is Uzumaki Naruto," the ninja grinned widely and made his whiskers more pronounced than ever.

"Wassup!" With all the respect he can muster, he greeted the bunch.

There was a condescending snort from the Mizukage. "I refuse to believe that this shrimp was the one who toppled the infamous Akatsuki," The dark reputation of the organization has a way to seep through the cracks of every known regime and yes, even hers. The Mizukage wasn't one who would earnestly believe any rumor but countless witnesses and numerous decimated villages attested to Akatsuki's claim to power. Their message was plain and simple: They are not to be trifled with. They inspired both fear and respect, even though the Mizukage would not admit it as will the other kages, they chose to stay away from that nefarious group than facing them head on. Their pride wouldn't allow it but they have lost to Akatsuki long ago. However, here comes a grinning bozo who claims to have brought their greatest fear down its knees.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. What the Tsuchikage asked for was _my _general," Sasuke gave one of his arrogant smirks then continued. "However, the one you are pertaining to isn't Naruto,"

"THEN WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" The Raikage's patience snapped as he slammed his fist on the table, bashing it to pieces instantly.

As if on cue, a kunoichi stepped out of the shadows and knelt before the collective. Momentarily, everyone in the room was taken back by the sheer ethereal beauty of the medic Nin that interrupted a heated debate. Her long pink hair flowed in soft stylish waves passed her shoulders and ended at the small of her back. The tight shinobi robes hugged her womanly curves and revealed a lot of her flawless skin but it was that sharp confident gaze displayed by her emerald pair that took everyone's attention. One by one, she addressed each kage with a slow polite bow but it showed no traces of submission of any sort that was until her eyes landed on him.

"Kazekage-sama, I'm sorry to disrupt such a crucial event but I have something to report,"

His chest swelled with pride as he witnessed how other men of power openly desired what is his, but at the same time, his possessive nature kicked in and almost made him bury every person in the room underneath the immense pressure of his indomitable sand. It took every ounce of self control to remain calm and just wave his hand, signaling her to continue.

With a stern nod, the pink haired anbu began "At exactly 8:00, my squad encountered a battalion of soldiers hiding in the nearby mountains of our village. Their allegiance is unknown however we were forced to annihilate them since they were the first to draw blood. The recent body count was 135,"

Someone shifted uncomfortably at his seat and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Wow, that's a lot Sakura-chan. Who were you with when you dealt with them?" Naruto casually threw an inquiry, placing his hands on the back of his head.

"Kankuro and Temari,"

They waited for a long list of names to follow but no else did. "You can't possibly say that a three-man cell had wiped out an entire battalion?" The only female kage exasperated as she rose from her seat and slammed her palms on the table.

"I know, it hardly seems fair," the noisy blonde was the one who replied with a toothy grin.

"Is that all?" cutting through Naruto's speech, the sand master made a short inquiry.

Without being told, the kunoichi rose to her feet and lifted her eyes. "Iie (no), I still have something to report," with her back straight and her voice stern she added. "Soon after that incident, I took the liberty of deploying our men to certain locations wherein another group maybe hiding. Also, I sent some specifics to the Hidden Leaf's tactician, Nara Shikamaru, because I believe that it wasn't a mere coincidence that a considerable number of armed men are waiting outside our gates. I had a hunch that these people were targeting newly instated authorities,"

"Acting on your own instincts and deploying men just to prove your _hunch _is an irresponsible act! You should be punished for letting your emotions get the best out of you!" The Tsuchikage spoke with the words that are carved by time.

Holding her ground, she didn't even bat an eye upon hearing those harsh words. Instead, she waited patiently for the storm to pass and when everything was quiet, she struck. "Of course, I submit myself to appropriate disciplinary action. However, you should know that we have found not one but _three _battalions still hiding in the outskirts of our village and Shikamaru also discovered the same thing," she expressed no arrogance in her inconceivable triumph. "It seems… I was right,"

A heavy tension filled the atmosphere. The best time to take over a village is when its leadership is new and the people are still divided. Any kind of tactician would know that like ABC. Apparently, someone underestimated the Hidden Sand's war prowess and ended up with a stigma of cold defeat.

"Oh, Raikage-sama, you were asking about her, weren't you? Finally, the Kazekage spoke with his dark, lethal tone.

The muscled brute's forehead wrinkled questionably.

"My battle master… the one who annihilated Akatsuki, _your_ greatest nightmare," the sand master made certain that his message hit home. His jade eyes slowly met each of the kage's menacing glares.

"You mean… she's…"

"The last royalty of the Tainted Kunai clan… my wife, Sakura," Aside from those who knew before, everyone was shell-shocked. It took them a full five minutes to recover completely.

Yes, this young leader dared to take a spouse soon after his inauguration. It was an unspoken law but everyone on that table remained married to their job and thus, putting personal relationship questions to a close. However, it wasn't just this blatant act of taking a legal wife but it was the last declaration that held their tongue. After all, the said clan's reputation in war tactics was without contestation.

The Raikage sank back to his seat while the Mizukage refused to acknowledge anything at all. It was the oldest kage who broke the silence. "It is said that every move a tainted kunai makes has a reason. I refuse to believe that you showed yourself before the five great kages just to make your report," his beady eyes squinted in challenge but Sakura didn't budge an inch.

Instead, she turned an amusing look at the Tsuchikage. "Yes, that's right. I came here not to report but to _confirm _something,"

Out of the shadows, several neutral samurais together with the hidden leaf tactician, Shikamaru, and the hidden sand second-in-command, Kankuro came forward with several bound shinobis. "These people were fleeing today's event and was caught red-handed sending crucial info about the hidden sand and the hidden leaf. We recognize him as one of the Raikage's bodyguards,"

"Preposterous!" Thunder loomed overhead as the leader in question shook his fist in rage as he glared at the nonchalant kunoichi. "You have no proof that I am aligned with this traitor,"

"Your hand…" Sakura raised her eyes fearlessly. "I think you underestimated everyone in this room for you to make such an obvious mistake of signaling your pawn to move. There is no proof necessary since everyone here is a witness… that you, _Raikage-sama_, had dared to break the treaty of peace," numerous samurais materialized and surrounded the said kage then took him away.

When silence was again instated, there was a grim tension in the air. "I have always feared that that man might drown in power one day," shaking his almost bald head, the old kage said quietly before turning his attention back to her. "Truly, the tainted kunai's blood lingers in your veins. Its such a shame that there are only two of you living now," he addressed both Sakura and Naruto with his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about it old man," Naruto put his hands on the back of his head. "They're on their way to making a DAMN big clan," his hand immediately slapped his mouth shut before he threw an apologetic look at Sakura.

Sasuke leaned forward at the statement, glanced at the furious Sakura then at the utterly shocked Kazekage… "Sakura… you're…"

The kunoichi twirled towards her husband looked into his eyes and finished the hokage's sentence. "…pregnant," then held up three fingers together with the most charming smile.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Three months… no, maybe even more…that's how long it took for me to write this down and it was worth it! Thanks for reading __**Love of Enemy**__. I hope I didn't disappoint you! Watch out for my next series! Domo arigato minna-san! _


End file.
